Deuses
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: como surgiu a vida? Existiram Deuses Criadores? Como foram? E quais os papeís dos tenshis além de seu surgimento?O que houve entre os tenshis e humanos? O que aconteceu com os Deuses? Como surgiu o Tengoku, onde os tennins e tenshis habitam?
1. Souseiki  Hajimeru  Gênese  Início

Fanfiction relacionada às fics. As primeiras, sou co-autora, somente na última, sou autora e fazem parte da série Vínculos :

De Volta Ao Começo...

O Trovão Alaranjado Da Folha

Futari No Kokoro - Dois Corações

Cap. I - 創世記 – 始める - Souseiki - Hajimeru Gênese - Início.

O univero começara com o surgimento de uma imensa raposa alva que irradiava um brilho intenso, ofuscante e que possuía trinta e seis caudas. Era Tenchisouzou seishin dai (天地創造・精神・大 - Grande Espírito Criador), que não possuía sexo, que sentia-se só e em decorrência disso, passou a sentir uma dor imensa e sufocante.

Desde que existira, não havia um outro ser com ela e de sua tristeza, surgiu uma espécie de manto negro como as trevas, tingindo todo o espaço, oriundo de suas lágrimas que brilhavam, mas que ao tocar o espaço vazio, tornavam-se lágrimas negras.

Esse manto de escuridão, passou a encobrir todo aquele espaço, deixando-o na completa escuridão.

Não havia desistido de encontrar alguém, pois a solidão era angustiante e afligia-lhe imensamente, então, em sua ânsia de companhia, passou a percorrer a imensidão desoladora.

Porém, após algum tempo, notou estar realmente só. Não havia nada, além das trevas formadas por sua tristeza. Então, decide tentar algo. Faria tudo para que a dor sufocante não a machucasse mais.

Passa a sacudir suas caudas, fazendo sair um pó fino que formou as estrelas. Se maravilhou vendo os milhares de brilhos iluminando aquela desolação.

Agitou as caudas com mais força, fazendo surgir uma estrela imensa, em formato de esfera flamejante, muito maior que as outras e absurdamente quente.

Este Grande Espírito Criador, continuou abanando, com mas força, espalhando estrelas imensas como o globo flamejante por todo o canto do universo, formando o centro de muitos futuros sistemas solares.

Passou a olhar tudo em volta, porém, seu sorriso se desmanchara novamente, tornando a sentir a mesma sensação de antes.

Então, coça atrás das orelhas e dos pêlos que caíam e flutuavam no universo, formam-se esferas, algumas ovais, outras achatadas ou levemente achatadas nos polos e de diversos tamanhos, o que seriam futuramente chamados de planetas e seus satélites naturais. Dependendo da força da pata, eram lançados longe dali, terminando de formar os demais Sistemas Solares, junto aos já existentes, globos flamejantes.

Aqueles que continuavam flutuando, sem rumo, tornaram-se asteroídes, devido ao impulso recebido pelas patas deste ser ter sido absurdamente forte.

Olhou em volta e sentiu que faltava algo, afinal, ainda mantinha a sensação de tudo inerte, a não ser os asteroídes e movida por um sentimento repentino, pôs-se a correr entre eles, passando a se divertir com aquilo, dissipando as suas tristezas momentaneamente e entusiasmada, contornou a imensa estrela e notou fascinada, que todos passaram a girar sobre seu próprio eixo e sentiu que eram movimentos leves, embora variados e inclusive, também, passaram a rodar em volta da imensa estrela.

Embalada, percorreu o universo, fazendo o mesmo naqueles que tinham o globo flamejante, às vezes, duas destas juntas ou três. Ficou por muito tempo fazendo isso, afinal, não sentia fome, nem sede, sono e fadiga. Terminou sua viagem pelo universo que criou, retornando ao ponto de onde partiu.

Olhou entretida os movimentos, entusiasmando-se. Porém, tal como foi com as estrelas e outrora, não demorou muito e a solidão tornou a abate-la.

Este ser olhava tudo em volta e mesmo com tudo aquilo que criou, desfazendo o espaço vazio de outrora, ainda não havia conseguido escapar da solidão que lhe afligia.

Passou a deitar em cima da estrela maior, deixando suas caudas enroladas e apoiando a cabeça em cima dessas, pondo-se a chorar, com suas lágrimas secando-se em contato daquele que seria futuramente conhecido como o Sol.

Ao repousar por completo, sente-se estranha. Não estranha por algo, mas, por uma sensação incomôda. Fecha os olhos e descobre que apesar de tudo estar em movimento, algo não estava.

Passa a indagar o que seria e em meio as suas divagações, abre os olhos repentinamente, olhando para ao seu redor, como se quisesse confirmar suas suspeitas. Confirmado, descobre que ainda faltavam duas coisas a serem realizadas.

Porém, não tinha certeza se desejava fazer, afinal, nada serviria sem ter alguém ao seu lado. E se tudo continuasse assim, vida não haveria. Afinal, o tempo não existia e o espaço não estava "fixado". Com sua melancólia, não via o porque de criar tais coisas, pois, continuaria só.

Sua solidão, não era algo que seria sanado apenas com outro ser, como tristemente descobrira. Precisava ser um ser igual à ela, mas, alguém assim, não existia.

Em um momento, uma de suas caudas deslizou e acertou uma das quase esferas de terra ali perto e ela olhou o objeto partir-se em dois. Uma parte, continuou grande e o pedaço que se soltou, mesmo pequeno, ficara próximo dele. Tal planeta seria conhecido como a Terra e seu satélite natural, a Lua.

Um virara dois e olhando aquilo, perdida em pensamentos, teve uma ideia. Uma solução para sua solidão, pois só criando, não conseguiria ter alívio.

Ao imaginar outro ser brincando com ela, divertiu-se muito e ampliou seu desejo de fazer o que pretendia. O que havia imaginado, era o único meio de curar a solidão que angustiava-lhe. E para tal realização, precisaria dar as duas coisas que faltavam. O tempo e a fixação do espaço.

Claro, não conhecia a diversão, mas, sentira ao brincar de correr e ao olhar tudo no primeiro instante, surgir um novo sentimento que a deixava imensamente feliz. Não se sentia mal ao pensar no que faria. Era o melhor e a única maneira de ter outro ser junto dela.

Tinha plena noção, que deveria condensar as suas formas, as que surgiriam dela, além de usar seus poderes, para dar o que faltava. Sim, ela dividira seu poder e sua mente em dois seres, tal como vira antes e decide escolher uma daquelas criações, pois, viver em um espaço tão imenso assim, não era agradavél. o melhor era viver em um espaço consideravél, mas, delimitado.

Então, escolhe o planeta que acabara lesionando e que lhe fornecera a ideia, para ser a sua futura morada.

Concentra-se, fazendo seu corpo brilhar e se expandir como uma explosão solar. O brilho se propaga no universo, indo fixar o "espaço", gerando gravidade diferente em cada lugar, além de gerar o tempo.

Depois, a esfera que surge dessa explosão, regride, até ficar bem pequena e dirigindo-se para o planeta que Tenchisouzou Seishin Dai escolhera.

Ao chegar lá, naquele ambiente inóspido, onde reinava um calor infernal e escaldante em decorrência dos inúmeros vulcões existentes e lavas oriundas destas, que cobriam todo o globo terrestre.

A esfera desce nos céus primitivos daquele planeta, compostos por enxofre e outros gases tóxicos. Então, próxima do solo, a esfera se torna um clarão e desta luz intensa, surge duas esferas pequenas, que ao pousarem naquela terra sulfurante e escaldante, assumem imediatamente a forma de duas raposas alvas de 18 caudas, cada uma, ainda filhote e exposto a aquele ar tóxico e letal.

Uma luminosidade ofuscante emanava de seus corpos e os pequenos, ambos com olhos azuis como o futuro céu daquele mundo, olhavam a sua volta, em um misto de curiosidade, mesmo possuindo em sua mente, as lembranças de quando eram somente um.

Ao olharem um para o outro, sentem uma imensa felicidade, ambos a compartilhando. A menorzinha espirra e deste espirro, espalha-se um estranho vento que aplaca o calor. O outro, maior, boceja para o alto, desobstruindo os gazes que encobriam o calor do sol.

E quando ambos espirram juntos, um vento surge e aos subir para os céus, ultrapassa-o, para depois, modifica-se, passando a envolver todo o planeta, formando futuramente o que seria chamado de Atmosfera, passando a filtrar os raios solares e fornecer suporte a vida que surgiria.

Ao verem a mudança, os filhotinhos abanam suas caudas felizes e delas saí outro vento, envolto em uma espécie de pó dourado que expande-se pelo ar, consumindo os gases tóxicos remanescentes. Os filhotes se levantam e curiosos, escutam sons do chão e muitos em torno do espaço a sua volta.

Com suas patinhas, cavam a terra e os terremotos se aplacam, assim como vulcões, a maioria se tornando vulcões adormecidos e dentre estes, muitos se tornam extintos.

Era como se o planeta agitado, começasse a repousar gradativamente, acalmando-se e em pouco tempo, encontrava-se aplacado. Ao encostar seus focinhos no chão, uma vegetação rala cresce e os pequenos seguem o manto que surgia, correndo felizmente, abanando ainda mais suas caudas, volta e meia encostando o focinho no chão.

Tal entusiasmo, os leva a percorrer o globo. Quando levantavam o focinho e ficavam um certo tempo com ele erguido, a aridez se formava e se ficassem muito tempo com este erguido, um deserto sufocante surgia. Já da saliva, surgiam mantos de gelo e muitos destes, formavam geleiras colossais.

Conforme um deles caía, no local, surgiam fendas enormes de onde brotava água doce. Quando choravam de dor, ganindo pelo tombo, das lágrimas surgia o sal que formava a água salgada, dando origem ao mar e as quedas destes, geravam as irregularidades do solo marinho.

Ao sacudirem sua pelagem, das gotas que caiam nas águas, formavam-se algas e outras maiores, os corais. As algas criadas, passaram a produzir o oxigênio.

Porém, não era sempre que choravam e portanto, por isso, existia água doce.

Tudo isso estimulou demasiadamente as plantas, que passaram a filtrar ainda mais o ar através da fotossíntese, retirando o gás carbônico e devolvendo o oxigênio.

Eles continuaram divertindo-se, correndo e brincando em campos cercados de flores que estimularam. Aonde outrora as suas caudas repousavam, nasciam diversas flores, cachoeiras ou quedas d´água, dependendo do lugar em questão.

Conforme correm, crescem gradativamente. Seus corpos abandonando o ar de filhote e ganhando feições adultas, sendo completamente adultos, após percorrerem todo o globo

Após estarem completamente adultos, ganham consciência e controle de seus poderes divinos, não criando nada mais de maneira inconsciente como antes.

Eram um casal de personalidades praticamente opostas. A menor raposa, se chamava Amaterasu Oumikami, a Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação).

A outra raposa, um pouco maior, era Tsukiomi no Mikoto, o Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação).

Amaterasu Oumikami fala ao irmão, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto:

- Não sente-se um tanto só?

- Por que diz isso? - a fita sem entender.

- Não sei, é uma sensação estranha...

Olhando a face um tanto desanimada desta, levanta-se e pergunta, suspirando cansado:

- Tem alguma ideia?

- Bem... - fala um tanto sem graça - balançar nossas caudas?

- Mas, nós as balançamos quase o tempo inteiro.

- Não assim - ela fita os orbes dele - mais vigorosamente e concentrando-se, sentindo a energia que nos cerca...

- Bem, se isso vai te fazer feliz... tudo bem. - e sorri.

- Obrigada! - e encosta o seu focinho no dele.

Agora, ambos erguidos, passam a se concentrar e uma luz prateada ressoa de suas caudas. Eles as abrem em um leque e em seguida, as juntam e balançam no ar.

Isso gera uma nuvem prateada que envolve todo o globo, criando vida animal em todo o mundo e nos oceanos, inclusive, assumiram uma nova aparência, que seria conhecida futuramente como forma humana, para não assustar as criaturas e voaram pelos céus, observando-os.

Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto sente a felicidade de Amaterasu Oumikami e fica feliz também, pois, adorava o sorriso desta. Após milênios, há vida em todo o globo é bem diversa e graças a seleção natural, uma delas, ocasionada por causa de um evento fatídico. A queda de um meteorito imenso, que estingiu quase todos os seres vivos.

Amaterasu Oumikami, desejava ter feito algo, mas, Tsukiomi no Mikoto, a deteve. Pois, aquele era o fluxo natural da vida. Os filhos deles, viveram o que tinham que viver, agora, deveriam fazer surgir seres diferentes.

Só aceitara criar novas criações, por causa do semblante melancólico desta, que via seus filhos morrendo. Ao falar em criar novos filhos, a face dela melhorou consideravelmente.

Então, partem, usando o mesmo método de antes, após abrandarem a atmosfera e o solo. A única diferença de antes, era que em vez de ser um pó prateado, era um de aspecto dourado. E com isso, novos seres surgem, completamente diferentes de antes.

Os filhos de ambos sobreviventes do impacto do meteoro, que eram os menores deles, dos dinossauros, a Deusa, movida por seu coração materno, os transforma nos primeiros pássaros e estes, com cores e aspectos diferentes de um para o outro. Pois, a sobrevivência naquele novo mundo não seria fácil, se suas formas não fossem adaptadas para isso.

O Deus apenas limita-se a revirar os olhos, mas, agradecendo mentalmente de não ter sido chamado por ela, para fazer tal coisa.

Milênios se passam, até que um dia, sorrindo marotamente, Amaterasu Oumikami diz ao seu amigo, enquanto observavam suas criações, zelando por elas direto, por todo aquele tempo:

- O que achas, Tsukiomi no Mikoto, de escolhermos responsavéis por todos os seres vivos? Assim, poderíamos nos divertir... relaxar.

Falara aquilo, pois vira de soslaio por anos, as feições aborrecidas deste e o ar de tédio, por ficar zelando suas criações interruptamente, por tanto tempo, embora o tempo e o espaço para eles, não tivesse nenhum valor e não os afligia, como era com suas criações, que viviam a mêrcer destes. Na verdade, a existência deles, não estava presa ao tempo e sim, á parte deste, de certa maneira, assim como do espaço e gravidade.

- Eu mereço - revira os olhos - foste tu, Amaterasu Oumikami, que desejaste a vida de outros, pois sentia-se "só", apesar deste Tsukiomi no Mikoto, estar sempre ao teu lado - faz sinal de aspas com os dedos, quanto ao só e depois, fica um tanto chateado ao recordar-se - se desejas mais tempo para nós, vamos destruí-los.

Termina falando simplesmente, apenas para ter um olhar repreendedor e em seguida, um tom severo de desaprovação:

- Como podes dizer algo tão cruel? São nossas criações... nossos filhos e filhas.

- E temos todo o direito de extermina-los ao nosso bel prazer...- fala, tentando se defender. - afinal, disseste que querias um tempo para nós.

- Que despautério! Sabes que nunca concordarei com tal ato abjeto! São minhas criações também!

Ele esfrega as têmporas, inspirando profundamente.

- Que seja...

- Vamos fazer juntos! - e segurando pela mão dele o leva pelos céus.

Faz isso, na esperança de ele ganhar mais amor por suas criações, se relaxasse um pouco. Sabia que ele no fundo, amava todos os seus filhos e filhas, mas, infelizmente, o forte dele era a racionalidade e não os sentimentos, ao contrário dela.

Ele sentia-se estranho perto dela. Sentimentos á estes desconhecidos, surgiam em seu peito e o mesmo era em relação á ela. Estranhamente, sentia que seu corpo parecia clama-la junto dele e ela, vice-versa. Os olhares de ambos se encontram e viram para o lado, ruborizados.

Após voarem muito tempo, quer dizer, ele sendo arrastado por ela, tendo uma imensa cara de tédio, passam a escolher. Por insistência desta, também fora "meio que" obrigado a escolher.

Passam a denominar estes de tennins e tenshis, tendo uma forma humana perfeita como eles, abandonando a mentalidade de feras, mas, podendo assumir formas imensas, baseadas nas de quando eram meramente animais.

Estes se curvam aos Deuses-Pais. Os Deuses Criadores erguem as patas e cada um cria moradas para os mesmos, praticamente palácios. As fêmeas passam a trajar karaginumos de diversas cores e os homens, Sokutai, dentre outras vestes.

Passaram a esses "escolhidos", seus deveres e responsabilidades, pois o dotaram de grandes poderes, no caso só senjutsu e não divino, além de sabedoria. Sabiam usar jutsus diversos, de variadas formas.

Os Deuses estimularam mais animais a se tornarem tennins e tenshis, mas, não tendo todos os poderes que possuíam as "famílias nobres", ou seja, os primeiros tennins e tenshis criados e que reinavam sobre esses, embora esses utilizassem senjutsu também.

A influência de seus poderes, os fizeram, muitos, ampliarem o número de caudas ou asas.

Frente a essa surpresa, prometeram a si mesmos, que passariam a dosar mais o quanto de poder colocariam naqueles que escolhessem. Pois, Amaterasu, tinha outras ideias e os tennins e tenshis, não seriam os últimos.

Criaram com isso também, animais que falavam e que possuíam inteligência, mas, não, forma humana, pois, Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação), já irritado por ter sido arrastado por ela, se negou veemente.

Amaterasu Oumikami, tinha poder para fazer isso sozinha. Afinal, cada um deles possuíam poderes iguais e na mesma quantidade, assim como habilidades, mas, esta sempre desejava que eles criassem juntos.

Para compensar, Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação), deu a eles um conhecimento imenso e poderes diversos.

Esse grupo, inclui sapos, cobras, lesmas e etc. Todos eles, que em um futuro distante, fariam pactos com shinobis, embora fossem proibidos de revelar a existência dos Deuses e Tenshis aos futuros humanos, pois, naquela época, estes ainda não existiam.

A Terra foi dividida em domínios, pertencente a cada uma das famílias dos tenshis. Em seguida, o casal escolheu junto, dentre as outras feras, um ser para dota-lo de inteligência, ou melhor, lançar essa "centelha " nele que faria por seu próprio esforço e os tennins deveriam auxiliar nisso. Em parte, pois, Tsukiomi no Mikoto estava cansado de criar tanta coisa e desejava, na verdade, descansar.

Só aceitara, em parte, mais esta criação, pois, Amaterasu Oumikami ficara com o semblante triste, após as criações dos animais inteligentes. Porém, fez a exigência que daquela vez, nada seria dado "de graça".

Esse ser, só poderia ter as coisas por seu próprio esforço e dedicação, mesmo que tivesse que tropeçar e cair. Essa, é a origem do ser humano. O último ser vivo criado por eles.

Escolhas terminadas, os Deuses passam a percorrer os céus e depois, decidem descansar, após criarem uma dimensão exclusiva para eles com uma morada. A Dimensão Divina. Afinal, há séculos não repousavam completamente.

Anos depois, os tenshis comemoram o nascimento da filha dos Criadores, Susano-no-mikoto.

A pequena percorria os céus com os genitores, avistando todas as formas de vida e ouvindo a história deles, que na forma de raposas gigantescas, encostavam os focinhos e sorriam.

Conseguiam conter os poderes divinos dela, pelo menos, até ela crescer, graças a presença de ambos, pois, queriam que Susano no Mikoto quando criasse um ser, fosse de forma consciente e sem contar o fato, que ela poderia acabar provocando alguma catástrofe, se não soubesse usar conscientemente seus poderes.

Sentiam muito orgulho desta, que abanava suas dezoito caudas, animadamente, pois, haviam deixado para ela, a criação de "Espíritos Guardiões", para cuidar dos diversos territórios que existiam e a criação, se ela assim quisesse, de novos seres conforme sua imaginação.

Porém, séculos depois, há uma mudança radical.

Os Deuses haviam deixado aquele mundo, para que cuidassem exclusivamente da cria e ambos passaram ficar tão absortos nos cuidados com Susano no Mikoto, além de dedicarem-se à ensina-la o uso seus poderes divinos, que não perceberam o início de graves problemas e também porque, sem os Tenshis saberem, os Deuses da Criação, decidiram dar um voto de confiança a eles, antes de se isolarem na Dimensão Divina.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Fanfictions que recomendo:

Harry Potter e a Ordem De Merlin

Redenção

O Diário Da Raposa

Dragon Law

Por Dentro Do Selo

Na Dimensão Do Amor

Harry Potter E A Ordem Dos Lords

Minha Filosofia Shinobi

Armagedon

Overtime

Lost Ground: Fenghuang.

Fallen Hero

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Notas:Bem, os nomes dos Deuses, me inspirei na mitologia japonesa.

Só os nomes. ^ ^

Esta fanficiton irá até a Yuki ( reencarnação de Amaterasu Oumikami), com a idade de um mês de outra fanfiction, que irei fazer, contará a infância de Yuki, como e porquê, suas memórias foram lacradas.

O que aconteceu ao reino da mãe dela, de seu clã. Como Rikudou Sennin ganhou seus imensos poderes, conhecimentos e o Rinnegan. Porque ela precisou sofrer "lavagem cerebral" com Rikudou Sennin, para que pensasse ser uma youma, uma bijuu, além de viver viajando com ele e até, inclusive, do porque deste humano ter sido obrigado a lacra-la em um vaso e como pôde fazer isso, uma vez que as tennins e tenshis eram imunes a selamentos e quaisquer outros jutsus.

Vamos as notas, de fato:

Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki ( 族光天国の叡知滴 - Clã Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria)

Tenchisouzou seishin dai (天地創造・精神・大 - Grande Espírito Criador)

Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação)

Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação)

Karaginumo - era igualmente amplo e impressionante, utilizado pelas mulheres da nobreza e mais conhecido pelo nome de jûni-hitoe, ou "as doze molduras da pessoa", após o século XVI, sendo composto de 12 kimonos da mais pura e fina seda, sobrepostas, chamados de uchiki, deixando as golas, mangas e barras aparecendo como discretas camadas, causando um efeito multicolorido e o último uchiki, servia de sobretudo e era bordado. Também era frequentemente complementado por um cinto amarrado à frente em forma de laço no mesmo tecido, e uma cauda que podia ser em outra cor ou textura, além de encaixada entre a gola da terceira e quarta camada, além de um enorme leque decorado com cordões de seda e um tipo de carteira de seda também, sendo este um complemento obrigatório e as mulheres não cortavam os cabelos, deixando-os por isso, longuíssimos, lisos, soltos sobre as costas ou simplesmente amarrados um pouco abaixo da altura do pescoço e sendo freqüentemente com as pontas arrastando no chão sobre a cauda do jûni-hitoe.

Sokutai: Usado pelos nobres, como um conjunto formal composto por uma ampla saia-calça chamada oguchi, tendo sua aparência recheada e firme por causa das várias camadas de longos kimonos por baixo chamados ho e também uma enorme túnica bordada, de mangas amplíssimas e longas, além de uma cauda de cerca de 5 metros. Havia também junto, uma tabuleta de madeira chamada shaku e uma espada cerimonial longa, a tachi, sendo estes complementos obrigatórios e os homens ainda deviam usar um penteado especial, o kanmuri, que era composto por um chapeuzinho sólido preto e uma ou mais fitas de seda engomadas na vertical, tudo preso ao cabelo. e possuindo entre si variações(haviam 5 delas, referentes a quantidades de fita, se ela enrolada, se ela pendia do chapéu, etc) e com isso, sabia-se o status ou grau de importância do indivíduo na corte. É usada atualmente, uma versão simplificada do sokutai, o ikan, pelos sacerdotes xintoístas.


	2. つきおみのみことの倒せ 始めるの根絶やしです 終わりですか?

つきおみのみことの倒せ- 始めるの根絶やしです. 終わりですか? ( Queda de Tsukiomi no Mikoto - Início do extermínio. Fim?)

Os filhos racionais dos Deuses, mergulham nas trevas, enquanto outros lutam pela luz... essa batalha ferrenha acarretará em consequências perigosas para que surja o Fim dos Tempos.

A pior coisa que poderia acontecer, acontece. Afinal, "desgraça pouca é bobagem". O que acontece quando um Deus da Criação cai e se torna o Deus da Destruição?

Um ser com poderes ilimitados, assim como os de Amaterasu, que pode destruir planetas inteiros e para piorar, não morre.

Pois, como Deuses da Criação, cujo origem foi o Grande Espírito da Criação, não estão subjulgados ao tempo, ao espaço e nem a morte, pois, a mesma é serva deles.

.

. 

.

.

Cap. 2 - つきおみのみことの倒せ- 始めるの根絶やしです. 終わりですか? ( Queda de Tsukiomi no Mikoto - Início do extermínio. Fim?)

Muitos tenshis se corromperam com o poder e confundiram o seu senso de dever com o advento dos séculos, quando os mais novos surgiam e os antigos e primeiros tennins e tenshis, partiam para o descanso.

Muitos, esqueceram do real poder dos Deuses, seus criadores e deturparam as regras para o seu próprio benefício, segundo suas ideias e opiniões.

Pois, a título de ajudar os humanos, passaram a escraviza-los, achando que faziam um favor a eles, também.

Como consequência do poder da vida dos humanos sobre seu julgo diretamente, alguns começam a ter o coração tomado por sentimentos negativos, passando a serem perversos com estes e perdendo parcamente sua lógica e raciocínio, muitos, chegando ao nível de simples bestas, outros, mantendo ainda algum resquício de raciocínio e lógica, mas, bem limitado.

Estes passaram a sentir o prazer em matar e destruir seres vivos e inclusive, atacar Tennins e Tenshis, que com disabor, vêem conhecidos e amigos, além de familiares, se converterem em feras malignas e perversas.

Tomados pela maldade, denegriram seus status e tornaram-se Youmas. Sendo na visão dos demais, como Tennins e Tenshis "Negros" ou Caídos.

Perdiam também a capacidade de pocriar e muitos, acabavam influenciados pelo lado bestial, que ainda possuíam em sua mente.

Afinal, originalmente, os ancestrais eram feras, que receberam poderes consideravéis, inteligência e lógica dos Deuses Criadores, porém, ainda existia o resquício do lado animal, mas, sempre suprimido naturalmente há gerações e eras, algo que era tão natural, como respirar para eles.

Ao ser tornar "Negro" ou "Caído", esse lado ressurgia com ímpeto e violência, libertando-se das amarras da racionalidade e consciência.

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

Na Dimensão Divina, Susano no Mikoto já crescera, se tornando uma bela raposa alva de dezoito caudas, suas feições e corpo pueril, converteram-se em um corpo perfeito, assim como de seus genitores.

Sabia de seus irmãos indiretos, que eram todos os seres vivos do planeta e tinha pleno controle de seus poderes divinos.

Como teste para provar seu domínio, Susano criou uma dimensão mistíca, conhecida como Éden, primeiro fixando os suportes básicos para que a vida se fixasse e progredisse.

Pois, não adiantava criar vida, se essa não conseguia se manter e se perpetuar.

Lá, criou árvores sábias, dentre as comuns, estas falantes, que inclusive podiam se locomover, a maioria. Havia fadas, das pequeninas até as com oitenta centímetros, duendes, gnomos, unicórnios, cavalos alados, grifos, hipogrifos, fênix, esta, a única que não estava sobre o julgo do tempo, sendo imortal. Foi criada como um desafio dado por seus pais.

Criou lobos, raposas e diversos outros animais, imensos que podiam assumir formas humanoídes e diversas formas de vida e muitos animais, que possuíam várias caudas que eram comumente associadas ao seu poder. Podia ser caudas, asas e até cabeças.

Enfim, a partir de sua imaginação, surgiram espécies diversas, que futuramente seriam consideradas lendas pelos humanos, convertendo-se em criaturas tidas como lendárias, mitológicas, a partir de narrações de poucos sortudos que puderam ver o Éden, mas, cujos nomes, se perderam nas vastas areias do tempo, só restando contos, recontados por descendentes longínquos e adaptados para suas próprias lendas e mitologias.

Rios, riachos, oceanos, cachoeiras, além de diversos continentes e etc. , também criou, a partir do mundo que imaginou.

Criou ecossistemas complexos, demonstrando sua compreensão do ciclo imutavél da vida, destinado a aqueles que estão sobre seu julgo.

Assim como criou o dia e a noite, afinal, muitos precisavam descansar, mas, nem todos descansavam a noite, outros eram de dia e assim surgia a diversidade, não só nas formas, conhecimentos e poderes.

Muitos eram seres mágicos, na verdade, todos possuíam alguma magia, outros mais, outros menos.

Sim, ela criou um novo poder a partir do chakra senjutsu. Magia. Algo, que somente os seres daquela dimensão possuíam e praticamente, todos usavam, a nivel racional ou não, afinal, haviam as feras.

Criou sereias nos oceanos, animais marinhos fantásticos e neste mundo, inclusive dragões de diversos tipos, vários formatos de corpo, todos com um altissímo nivél de inteligência, outros mais, outros menos e elegeu, as mais inteligentes e sábias, como Gardiãs desse mundo, com o maior status que pode existir e cada uma responsavél por um domínio, que ia desde o abstrato até o concreto, associando-se com as singularidades de cada uma.

Eram clãs, onde só nascerião fêmeas, segundo as regras impostas por Susano.

Seu pai não se importou muito, não era apegado a isso de sexo, de macho e fêmea, nem a filha.

Ela somente fizera, pensando no bem-estar de suas criações, seus filhos e Tsukiomi concordava com sua cria, dos motivos de escolher só fêmeas para terem tais poderes.

Por observação e conhecimento, havia eleito apenas fêmeas para cuidar e tratar dos domínios.

Isso porque, os do sexo masculino, os machos, eram fardados, muitos ao orgulho inabalavél nato, além de serem guerreiros.

Este orgulho, enraigado em suas entranhas a ferro e fogo, levava a inúmeros conflitos, pois, nenhum deles queria baixar a cabeça, ceder, por ser algo tido para muitos como vergonhoso.

Claro, fêmeas não eram incúlimes a isso, Susano sabia que havia excessões, assim como nos machos, mas, a tendência das fêmeas era procurar a conversa e o entendimento, para não haver sofrimento e dor desnecessária.

Terminou seu trabalho, lembrando-se que mesmo com as Guardiãs, era preciso haver alguém mais perto de tais criaturas e surgiram por essa necessidade, os Senhores e Senhoras.

Esses títulos foram sendo distribuídos por Susano, conforme a percurialidade de tal criatura com o domínio, que lhe seria ofertado e tais domínios, indo do abstrato ao real.

Tal como os elfos, seres belos e sábios e lhes deu o domínio da inteligência. Para os anões, a forja. Para os Duendes, a orientação. As fênix, eram mensageiras. Os Grifos, eram os senhores do vento, os cavalos alados, senhores do céu, os unicórnios alados que apreciavam mais a terra, eram senhores da terra. Na água doce, as sereias, dominavam, já nos oceanos, era o Hipocampo.

Nas florestas, eram os lobos, imensos e de presas pronunciadas, que podiam assumir forma humana, do campo, os cervos prateados, de galhadas formidavéis e imponentes, do deserto, escorpiões, cuja metade do corpo eram humana e metade, animal e etc.

E assim se seguiu. Custou-lhe dois meses, julgando prós e contras, para eleger tal ser como soberano de um domínio e este subjulgado a Guardiã do mesmo.

Eles eram apenas subordinados que prestavam contas as Guardiãs, como seus auxiliares, mas, que possuíam um status maior do que os demais e só estavam abaixo das Guardiãs, em nivél de poder.

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

. 

Quando os três retornam ao que intitulavam "Mundo Mortal", vêem o caos e a dor. Tsukiomi encontrava-se tipicamente impassivél, Susano estava indignada, Amaterasu, sofria.

Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação) desce dos céus e clama pela liberdade deles e também para o termínio da luta.

Ela não era do tipo de apelar para seus poderes, para fazer obedecerem-na, com base no temor. Sua filosofia era o amor e o perdão, ou seja, o lado emocional, focado no amor.

Ignorando as lágrimas de dor da Deusa-mãe, tornam a lutar, argumentando dos motivos, os que ainda não haviam se tornado Youmas, mas, que estavam próximos e não notavam que estavam em vias de se transformar em bestas.

O Deus-pai concordava com os argumentos deles, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação da irmã e esposa.

Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação) concorda que a convivência, mesmo sobre o julgo dos tennins, ajudaria na aquisição de conhecimentos, agilizando a evolução, já que ainda eram um pouco primitivos, embora tivessem tido visiveís melhorias, começando na posição completamente ereta e melhoria da fala, além da inteligência começando a despontar, a ponto de ensaiarem algo similar a escrita.

Havia um visivél choque de opiniões, pois Amaterasu era como uma mãe, com um coração imenso, que amava seus filhos e tinha uma imensa capacidade de perdoa-los. Era gentil e amavél.

Seus julgamentos, atos e ações eram regidos pela emoção, sentimentos e para ela, sempre havia um "meio-termo". Representava também a bondade, o amor e a compaixão.

Já, Tsukiomi no Mikoto era rigoroso e firme em suas decisões. Suas feições eram rígidas e seus olhos frios. Seus atos e ações, além de julgamento, eram regidos pelo racional.

Representa a razão, que sobrepuljava os sentimentos, tornando-o com o tempo um ser frio e terrivelmente impassivel.

Para este Deus, não havia "meio-termo", somente dois lados, gerando decisões que desnorteavam sua irmã e esposa, embora soubesse que no fundo, ele amava suas criações, embora procurasse não demonstrar, contendo-se.

Ambos, eram "metades opostas", como um espelho e até tinha lógica, considerando que se originaram de um único ser, que dividiu somente os seus sentimentos em dois seres.

A mente e os poderes eram iguais. Mente, no sentido de conhecimento, memória e sabedoria.

Em decorrência dessa divisão, todas as criações, a nivél racional ou não, tinham propensão a ter dois lados que pudessem seguir. Razão ou emoção.

Já, Susano no Mikoto, era como se fosse um equilíbrio entre os pais. Era amavél e gentil, mas, podia ser rigorosa e implacavél quando queria. A diferença, era que dependia do momento e contexto.

Ela era o inverso dos genitores, era como dois seres, unidos em um e não um, dividido em dois, como seus pais.

Seus julgamentos baseavam-se não só na emoção, mas, também na razão e lógica.

A Deusa da Criação verte lágrimas, deitada na montanha mais alta do mundo, enquanto olhava alguns de seus filhos se matarem e machucarem uns aos outros.

Vendo a tristeza da genitora, Susano no Mikoto tenta fazer algo, mas, não podia lutar diretamente contra tennins e tenshis, seus irmãos indiretos, criados por seus pais.

Então, usou de persuassão, conseguindo que muitos que insistiam na escravidão, mudassem de lado, temendo que seus descendentes se tornassem Youmas.

Outros, haviam tido filhos com os humanos, os Tenhan ( 天半 - meio celestial) e por isso, simpatizavam com a causa e tomaram coragem de decidir por um lado ou sair do que estava.

Haviam percebido, durante os conflitos que esses mestiços, por algum motivo, eram mais fortes que os próprios tennins e tenshis.

Durante a guerra, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto só fez algo, por insistência de sua filha:

- Chichi-uê! Haha-uê está triste... deveria estar tentando fazer algo, para que haha-uê fique feliz e torne a sorrir.

- Filhota, entendas... uma parcela deste Tsukiomi, concorda com os que escravizam... - fala um tanto recuado.

- Como podes dizer isso! Basta ires lá e mostrar tua autoridade... Haha-ue encontra-se inconsolavél. Eles temem o senhor... se o amor não pôde faze-los enchergar o mal que causam a si mesmos, talvez a razão pura com o medo possa fazer algo! Haha-uê não consegue ser intimidadora, porém, o senhor sim e em demasia se quiseres!

Vendo este ainda sentado ao lado de Amaterasu, que continuava vertendo lágrimas, apenas acarinhando-a com seu focinho, fica irada, pois naquele momento, era um reflexo de sua mãe, movida pelas emoções.

Torna a voar, deixando-o pensativo em suas palavras conturdentes.

Ele olha para a esposa melancólica por ver seus filhos lutarem entre si e o sofrimento dos humanos oprimidos.

Decide então finalizar a guerra, pondo-se finalmente a fazer julgamentos, condenando os filhos, suas criações, a castigos severos, inibindo consideravelmente a guerra e com isso assustando-os, ainda mais, quando fez o céu escurecer e ser cortado por relâmpagos e trovões aterradores, além de serem praticamente chicoteados por ventos cortantes.

Estes separavam os que lutavam no campo, enquanto cortavam as carnes deles ao mesmo tempo, isso, de ambos os lados, pois era implacavél e frio. Tudo isso, insuflava gradativamente o temor no coração de todos.

Aquele dia seria lembrado na história dos Tenshis, como o Dia da Punição Divina.

Porém, todos, praticamente do lado da libertação dos humanos, contaram com a proteção de Susano, que protegeu seus corpos com seu poder, aplacando os ferimentos e dando invulneabilidade temporária.

Sua filha também passou a fazer julgamentos, mas, não conseguindo ser tão rígida quanto o seu genitor, mesmo para aqueles que escravizavam os humanos.

Amaterasu Oumikami chorara ainda mais, mas, seu irmão e marido sabia que graças a isso, a guerra em breve terminaria e é o que de fato acontece.

Havia sido parada pelo pavor absoluto que passaram a ter do Deus da Criação, Tsukiomi no Mikoto.

Após meses, a guerra que perdurou séculos, havia terminado e os que desejavam a libertação dos humanos, venceram.

Nisso, Amaterasu Oumikami, já recuperada, impõe uma nova lei, na verdade, modificou a anterior.

As Tennins e os Tenshis não podiam escravizar humanos em hipótese nenhuma e agora, os ajudariam, sem estes saberem de sua existência.

Susano-no-mikoto, foi eleita como Megami-hime ( 女神-姫 - Deusa Princesa), além de Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação), ganhando um reino, tendo um vasto território, deixando de viajar ao léu, para passar a olhar e zelar pelas criações de seus pais, de maneira mais presente, além de criar guardiões para alguns domínios, pois, os Tenshis e Tennins ficaram sobrecarregados, cuidando de muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e agradeceram de serem livrados de alguns de seus fardos.

Conforme imaginava que criaturas eram melhores para tal tarefa, usando sua imaginação e poderes, não prestava atenção no comportamento do pai, assim como sua mãe, que encontrava-se próxima de sua filhota, opinando sobre os animais e ambas conversando sobre que forma deviam ter, enquanto eram esboçados em algumas folhas de pergaminhos.

Como era filha deles, permitiram que ela criasse também, criaturas no mundo que haviam criado juntos, deste, que estes tivessem algum propósito.

Só que, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, no íntimo, não aceitara o pedido de perdão dos Tenshis e Tennins, embora muitos desses ainda sofriam, pois viam amigos e familiares que tornaram-se Youmas e que agora, quando atacavam os humanos, eles tinham que defende-los, destruindo a besta em questão e consequentemente, seus entes queridos.

Antes, com autorização deles, Susano criou no Mundo Mortal, um local que levava à Dimensão Mistíca, o Éden, que ela criou e cujo portal era através de uma cachoeira de água pura e cristalina, envolto em pedras brilhantes que reluziam como prata com pequenos pontos brilhantes dourados, escondida no coração de uma barreira mistíca.

Esta barreira localizava-se dentro de um floresta densa e fechada, que erguera-se em algumas horas, em um lugar quase inacessivél aos humanos. Era um lugar mistíco e oculto.

O portal para o Éden, era abaixo da cachoeira. Porém, só aqueles com intenções nobres podiam adentrar na barreira e nesse portal.

De uma rocha a beira da cachoeira límpida e cintilante como um diamante, ergueu-se uma pedra que reluzia como um ouro negro, tendo o formato talhado de uma raposa de nove caudas, cujos olhos eram feitos de diamantes e em sua testa, repousava uma diadema azulada.

Era a guardiã daquele local, que mantinha-se imovél como uma estátua, a espera de qualquer um que conseguisse cruzar a barreira e passasse no teste que ela iria impor. Se falhasse, a pessoa era morta instantaneamente.

Tenchisouzou no Kami ( 天地創造の神 - Deus da Criação), com os anos, começou a se revoltar, algo que nunca deveria acontecer, pois, passou a ter emoções, conforme via os resultados da guerra.

Ele era a parte racional e tinha que se manter lógico, as emoções eram como um veneno letal a ele, que o consumia, conforme o roíam por dentro.

Se fosse sentimentos ruins, era pior ainda.

Percebendo o perigo, Amaterasu levou seu irmão e esposo à Dimensão Divina, para afasta-lo do Mundo Mortal, porém, o veneno já agira.

Passa a ter uma espécie de convulsão por mais de duzentos anos, em uma agonia sufocante, tendo seus os olhos. Ao seu lado, Amaterasu encontrava-se a beira das lágrimas, tentando intermitentemente, salva-lo com seus poderes.

No final deste tempo, ele desperta, abrindo seus olhos, estes brilhando e a coloração dos orbes mudando drasticamente.

Seu corpo alvo se torna negro, seus olhos tornaram-se rubros como sangue, assustando a companheira e a filha.

Esta chegara a tempo de ver a transformação de seu genitor e a beira das lágrimas, corre até ele, antes que a genitora conseguisse segura-la, pois, algo lhe dizia, que ele já não era mais Tsukiomi e sim, algo muito ruim e perverso. Algo, que nunca deveria surgir.

Ao se aproximar dele, o olhar era maligno e um sorriso cruel surgira em seu focinho.

Elevou a pata, acertando a filha em cheio, fazendo questão de marcar a face com três cortes em forma de garras, que provocaram dores lacerantes enquanto era atirada a centenas de quilomêtros dali, ganindo pelas dores avassaladoras que sentia.

- Filha!

Ela corre até ela e começa a usar seus poderes divinos, pois, a mesma transpirava e arfava, além de ganir, imersa em dor e sofrimento, tanto do corpo em decorrência do golpe sofrido, quanto do coração, um golpe brutal à ela, somado a visão terrivél de seu genitor naquele estado.

Este se esvaiu da Dimensão Divina, indo até onde habitava os filhos deles.

Preocupada com a filha, ela não pudera segui-lo, embora seu coração permanecesse agoniado e agora exasperado, temendo pelas criações no Mundo mortal.

Ela não tinha perigo de virar uma Youma, pois, já era regida pelas emoções.

A filha de ambos, possuía o equilíbrio e como adicional, as emoções, também não tendo o risco de virar uma "Caída" como o pai.

Tsukiomi no Mikoto se tornou uma versão de Youma, só que com poderes divinos e que não era estéril.

A filha chora ao ver o genitor "Caído" pelos sentimentos malignos, enquanto sente a dor ser aplacada, graças aos esforços da mãe, embora fosse preciso uma semana completa, para obter esse estado de quase cura.

Continuou descansando por ordens de sua genitora, pois ainda estava debilitada, sabendo que não tinha chances contra o pai, pois frente a ele, seu poder caía.

Somente a Deusa da Criação era capaz de enfrenta-lo de igual para igual, embora fosse pacífica demais.

Após uma semana, ela vai até o Mundo Mortal, para salvar o que sobrou de suas criações, torcendo para que toda a vida não tivesse sido erradicada da face da Terra por ele.

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.

Mais da metade das criações do mundo inteiro, foram destruídas, exterminadas por Tsukiomi no Mikoto, durante o período de uma semana e só foi metade, pois ele não matava de uma só vez. Se divertia em tortura-los, prolongando o sofrimento e sempre deixava alguns vivos, para matar depois, para não perder a "graça".

Alguns tennins e tenshis corajosos, mas, inteligentes, pois sabiam que não podiam fazer nada contra aquele que foi intitulado Deus da Destruição, pegaram vários irmãos, criações de seus pais e o protegeram, afastando-os o mais longe que podiam, inclusive alguns humanos, não mais do que cem, levando-os para os domínios dos sapos, lesmas e etc., cujos territórios eram protegidos por uma espécie de barreira em volta, porém, aquilo só lhes dava mais tempo.

Comemoraram com lágrimas de felicidade, quando a Deusa-mãe surgiu dentre as nuvens, imponentemente com o semblante sério, embora seu olhar estivesse emotivo, vendo a destruição causada por Tsukiomi.

.

.

.

Mais uma indicação, do meu otouto, Tronos:

Redenção.

As vezes, as coisas não são o que parecem...  
>As vezes, boa vontade, determinação, e confiança não bastam.<br>Quando o mundo do ninja hiperativo numero #01 de Konoha vira de ponta cabeça, o que sobra?  
>Amigos são inimigos, e novas portas se abrem, porem suas escolhas podem leva-lo de volta a escuridão...<p>

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Ação, Aventura, Hentai, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Sexo, Violência

.  
>.<p>

**Notas finais do capítulo**

É... eis aí o surgimento de um Deus da Destruição... 

Muito obrigada XDDDDDDD

Provavelmente, até o próximo domingo, eu posto o próximo capítulo.

Na verdade, eu dividi o que fiz, se fosse colocar, daria nada menos do que 15 páginas.

Aí, achei meio grande para colocar ^ ^"

Vou dar mais uma revisada antes de enviar ^ ^

Beijos


	3. 封印神々しい 終わりですか Fuuin Divino Fim?

Amaterasu surge para salvar seus filhos do pai caído...

Porém, movida por seus sentimentos, decide fazer algo que trará consequências derradeiras para a mesma...

Mas, será realmente o fim dos tormentos?

.

.

.

Cap. 3 - 封印神々しい. 終わりですか. (Fuuin Divino. Fim?)

.

.

.

Mais um capítulo da minha fanficiton, em que a minha imaginação fica devaneando srsrrsrsrs. Espero que esteja conseguindo fazer, ao menos próximo, de algo épico, pois nunca fiz algo nem perto disso.

E está grandinho, pois, vou entrar em semana de provas, logo, as fanfictions serão atrasadas, não havendo atualização essa semana que virá e próxima e meio que quis compensar, pois, o próximo capítulo será daqui a duas semanas.

Nas outras, tentarei adiantar e postarei dois capítulos para compensar a demora, pois as outras tenho que escrever, menos Shokuzai (redenção), que tenho feito alguns capítulos e é só revisar. A fanfiction Deuses é mais trabalhosa que Shokuzai, mesmo tendo ela escrita por completo no pc.

Pois, durante a revisão, sempre adiciono cenas e explicações ou retiro algumas, além de modificar muitas.

Sem mais delongas, espero que apreciem a leitura. ^ ^

Cap. 3 - 封印神々しい. 終わりですか. (Fuuin Kougoushii. Owari desuka? - Fuuin Divino. Fim?)

Eles sempre temeram Tsukiomi no Mikoto, devido a sua frieza e racionalidade, mas, amavam Amaterasu Oumikami, que sempre os olhou com amor e carinho nos olhos, fazendo eles se sentirem seguros e amparados.

Proporcionalmente, a visão dela surgindo gerava uma sensação de segurança e alívio, além de juntamente, o de vergonha por toda a dor que causaram, não a obedecendo e também, tendo conhecimento com os dias, dos motivos da mudança súbita do Deus-pai e os boatos do que ele fez com a Deusa-irmã deles, Susano no Mikoto.

Não conseguiam sustentar o olhar. Sentiam-se sujos e merecedores de todos os tormentos que os aflingiam e o martírio deles aumentava dolorosamente, em demasia, ao verem seus irmãos de criação, pagarem o preço por seus erros estúpidos.

Tudo isso fulminava em uma imensa vergonha a eles, que não conseguiam mais olhar para a Deusa.

Mas, ao tomarem coragem para olhar para cima, engolindo em seco e esperando um olhar frio e acusador de Amaterasu, encontraram o que não esperavam, depois de todo o sofrimento e dor que causaram à ela e aos irmãos deles.

Um olhar de amor e compaixão, enquanto esta irradiava uma luz intensa, tal como o sol, expandindo-se para todo o globo, envolvendo-os, como se os abraçasse individualmente.

Esta luz cálida aquecia o coração de seus filhos, aplacando a dor, o medo e o sofrimento.

O brilho era puro e acalentador. Era naquele instante uma mãe confortando os filhotes que sofriam, trazendo-lhes confiança, amparo e amor.

Muitos choravam, embargados pelas sensações que os tomavam, muitos sem saber porque e praticamente todos os Tennins e Tenshis, caíram de joelhos, orando pela Deusa-mãe e também, pelo Deus-pai, para este recobrar a razão, a muito perdida.

Os humanos os imitaram e as demais criações, que podiam se mexer, todos eles sentindo o calor dos cálidos raios solares que os amparavam e ofertavam segurança, além de seus corações terem sido tranquilizados.

Com seu resplendor, ela dissipou o céu torturoso, regido pelo tormento de trovões e relâmpagos que pareciam cortar o ar com ferocidade. Lufadas violentas e brutais castigavam todos os filhos dela e de Tsukiomi e foram cessado com um simples gesto das dezoito caudas, que pareceram cortar as lufadas, cessando-as imediatamente.

Um frio gélido soprava em todo o globo pela ausência do calor do sol em decorrência da camada de detritos e poeira, provenientes de vulcões. Estes foram silenciados pela Deusa, enquanto o manto que encobria o céu era dissipado, revelando o sol natural a muito escondido.

Controlava as lágrimas que lutavam para sair de seus orbes azuis como o céu, enquanto seu coração sangrava, frente a destruição dos filhos deles. Mas, tinha que ser forte por eles e se reerguer da dor que se encontrava, para salva-los da ira do Deus da Destruição.

Precisava enfrenta-lo por mais dor que sentisse e proporcionalmente, seu coração fosse fustigado e dilacerado impiedosamente.

Buscara forças para enfrenta-lo pelo bem de seus filhos, que sofreram os martírios ofertados cruelmente pelo pai e tal como mãe, os defenderia com garras e presas, embora não tivesse desistido de resgatar Tsukiomi.

Ela era a luz, ele, a escuridão, porém, esta nunca sendo originalmente cruel, porque era benéfica.

A luz do sol estimulava a vida, a noite surgia, estimulando o descanso e algumas formas de vida noturnas.

Não existia a luz sem a escuridão e não existia a escuridão sem a luz, esse era o paradoxo da vida e da morte por um todo e também em decorrência disso, evitava criar vida sozinha.

Já sua filha era o equilíbrio da luz e da escuridão.

Quando Tsukiomi a acertou, fez a escuridão nela entrar em "ebulição", ameaçando deixa-la imersa em trevas e somando o fato de que foi o pai que a afligiu, acabou por atingir também, o coração dela, que agora vertia lágrimas de dor e desolação, com a imagem recente do genitor em sua mente.

O ferimento estava demorando para curar completamente, por causa dos efeitos do golpe do dele naquele estado.

Com a luz dissipando os diversos tormentos em todo o globo, surge Tsukiomi no Mikoto e o coração de Amaterasu tremeu ao ver os olhos dele, imersos ainda mais nas trevas malignas.

Ela conseguia ainda ver, mesmo fulgazmente, seu esposo, mas, o coração dele já estava consumido, quase que completamente.

Amaterasu Oumikami sentia-se culpada, ainda mais culpada que a filha se era possivél.

Mesmo assim, passou a travar uma batalha épica contra ele, levando-o para a Dimensão Divina, para evitar que mais inocentes fossem pegos em meio ao embate, ao mesmo tempo que enviava a filha ao Mundo Mortal, onde estaria mais segura.

Lá, ela era tratada por Tennins e Tenshis que viam gradativamente, horrorizados, a extensão dos danos que esta sofreu frente ao ataque de Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição).

A Batalha perdurou por mais de cinco anos, não sendo decidida. Tiveram inclusive, quer dizer, Amaterasu, de levar ambos para o lugar mais distante do universo para lutarem, pois a Dimensão Divina encontrava-se parcialmente destruída pelos golpes titânicos e não resistiria mais.

Havia dois motivos para a luta não ter sido finalizada.

Primeiro, ambos eram igualmente poderosos e segundo, os dois lados não conseguiam avançar um contra o outro.

Movida por seu coração e amor para com Tsukiomi, Amaterasu mantinha-se na defensiva com escudos poderosos e evitando que muitos planetas e sistemas solares fossem destruídos, embora, não pudesse defender todos, porque seu irmão atacava impiedosamente, se divertindo insanamente, fazendo o coração dela ser açoitado ainda mais impiedosamente, pela dor e culpa.

Entretando, nos últimos meses, durante a batalha acirrada e feroz, flashs de lembranças cada vez mais intermitentes, surgiam no Deus da Destruição, do tempo que viajavam sozinhos e após a concepção da filha deles, ele a vendo nascer e crescer, enfim, todos os momentos passados com sua família e quando eles criaram a vida por todo aquele globo azul, além das recordações de quando ambos eram um só, Tenchisouzou Seishin Dai (天地創造・精神・大 - Grande Espírito Criador).

Em um determinado momento, este fluxo de recordações fora tão intenso, que fez Tsukiomi baixar a guarda por alguns segundos.

Amaterasu aproveitou esse tempo, pois tivera uma ideia, não se importando com as consequências, sabendo também não ser algo definitivo.

Usaria praticamente todos os seus poderes e em vez de mata-lo, quer dizer, destruir aquele corpo, pois, como Deuses Criadores, não estavam sobre o julgo da morte, assim como a filha deles, pois, haviam criado a morte e o guardião responsavél por isso, o Shinigami.

Então, derramando uma lágrima solitária, pois não suportava mais ver ele daquela maneira, o lacrou, através de uma rajada dourada e prateada da boca, enquanto seu corpo pulsava.

- Desgraçada! Não pode me prender para sempre! Irei retornar e destruirei tudo!

Exclamava em meio a rosnados ferozes e violentos, olhando-a com imensa ira, embora que do canto de um de seus olhos, uma lágrima solitária caíra, representando uma parte infíma aonde Tsukiomi ainda residia, enquanto este cerrava os olhos gradativamente, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, através do sono imposto por aquele Fuuin Divino.

Ele fora obrigado a ficar em posição fetal, enquanto era submergido em uma imensa esfera negra, que parecia ser algum tipo de liquído, que não o molhava até sumir dentro desta esfera.

Então, esta reluz em diversas cores, até tornar a ficar negra, surgindo em seguida, um círculo dourado de palavras, só que flutuantes, que rodeavam em torno deste no sentido horizontal e vertical. Após isso, surgiram do nada, diversas tiras de letras douradas e prateadas, que se revezavam nas direções que tomavam.

Sentindo-se fraca, ela usa seus poderes, criando uma Dimensão só para aquele selo, depositando-o lá e este automaticamente, criou uma área morta.

Prevera que um dia, seria preciso vários sacerdotes para manter aquele fuuin e por isso, ergue um suntuoso templo, imenso, protegido por uma barreira que impediria que sofressem a influência venenosa e corrosiva do poder de Tsukiomi que em forma de miasma, vazava intermitantemente do fuuin.

Para dar mais tempo a humanidade, o selo precisaria ser refeito pela filha a cada 500 anos, pelo menos, senão, conforme o surgimento das eras, enfraqueceria aos poucos, acabando por fulminar na libertação dele.

Ela então se teleporta para a Terra, perto de onde sua filha estava, vendo que o planeta se recuperou parcamente. Sabia que havia perdido muitos filhos, mas, ainda existia muitos que se salvaram.

Está arfante, pois para fazer aquele selo, precisou dispor ao fuuin, para sua eficácia completa, praticamente todo o seu imenso poder divino, afinal, lacrara um Deus como era.

Amaterasu Oumikami enfim tomba no chão, exausta, fraca. A vida daquele corpo esvaindo-se a cada minuto.

Ela, que criara a vida, não morreria. Apenas perderia seu corpo e senão quisesse fazer outro, vagaria junto do espaço e tempo.

Poderia recriar um, se assim quisesse, embora demoraria um tempo consideravél. Mas, frente as visões que tivera naqueles instantes, tinha outros planos.

As Tennins e Tenshis surgem, seguindo Susano no Mikoto já restaurada, embora tivesse ficado marcada no rosto por três cortes oblíquos.

Eles choram, muitos se prostam em dor, exasperados ao verem a Deusa- Mãe, aquela que criou eles e seus ancestrais, assim como toda a vida no globo, juntamente com o Deus Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, tão fragilizada, sabendo terem sido os causadores de tais tormentos e martírios à aquela, que os amou e os perdôou com toda a força de seu coração.

A filha está debruçada sobre a mãe, inconsolavél, debulhando lágrimas volumosas de dor e pesar.

De uma só vez, perdeu seu genitor e agora, perdia sua mãe, mesmo sabendo que ela não morreria, duvidava que a mesma quisesse permanecer por ali, pois, certamente, viveria vagando juntamente com o tempo e espaço.

Ouve ela falar fracamente, os orbes azuis celestes já fora de foco:

- A culpa foi desta Amaterasu Oumikami...

- Não! Não! Não foi, haha-ue! - ela gritava chorando - A culpa não foi de ninguém!

- Meu bebê... - ela levanta uma de suas caudas fracamente e com esta, acaricia a face da cria carinhosamente - esta Amaterasu sabia como seu chichi-uê era... Tsukuyomi nunca deveria ter sentimentos e acredito que por causa disso, quando nós criamos nossos filhos... provavelmente para compensar o fato de teu pai não possuir sentimentos, surgiu sentimentos opostos aos desta Amaterasu e que pairam sobre todas as nossas criações, umas mais, outras menos, aquelas conscientes e inconscientes... afinal, nós viemos do mesmo ser, somos um, dividido em dois... Seu pai sempre foi o lado racional, regido pela razão... claro que seria perigoso se ele passasse a ter emoções... deveria ter percebido antes, afinal, o conheço a muito, muito tempo- dá uma pausa, ganhando fôlego.

- Já de você, veio os sentimentos bons, né? - a filha pergunta à genitora com lágrimas nos olhos, que acena positivamente, sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo... esta Amaterasu é regida pelas emoções e a luz, Tsukiomi pela razão e pela escuridão... a escuridão não é cruel, é benéfica... mas, não foi feito para sentir emoções. Estas afloraram gradativamente... fazendo-o mergulhar em algo desconhecido e com isto, se perdendo nessa nova escuridão, que se tornou suas trevas malignas, aprisionando-o e fazendo surgir Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição), deixando de ser o Deus da Criação...

O corpo da Deusa dá alguns espasmos, espantando a filha, que via desesperada, a respiração da genitora ficar cada vez mais lenta e pesada.

Então fala, com a voz embargada, entrecortada pela tristeza:

- Haha-uê... não parta... onegai.

- Sayounara... filhota... eu retornarei... quando... o mundo... precisar...

Nisso, cerra os olhos e Susano no Mikoto grita para o ar, chorando:

- Haha-uê! Nãoooooooooooooooo!

E chora ainda mais, apoiando sua cabeça no da genitora, deixando as lágrimas peroladas verterem sem vergonha e compulsivamente.

Os demais choram, pois há uma imensa comoção.

Não há um que não verta lágrimas, outros que se desesperem. Fora uma perda muito grande, dois Deuses de uma só vez e justo aquela que sempre os amou de coração.

Todo o planeta sentiu a perda imensuravél.

As flores murcharam, outras, recusaram-se a florescer. Os animais pararam e ficaram cabisbaixos. Os humanos que esqueceram a batalha que os salvou da completa aniquilação, ficaram tristes subitamente, muitos chorando, confusos, sem saber o porquê.

Tanto no ar, quanto nos oceanos, nas águas doces, na terra. Enfim, todas as formas de vida em todas as partes do globo, demonstravam seu pesar e tristeza, conscientemente ou não dos motivos.

Nisso, Susano vê o corpo da mãe reluzir como o sol, brilhando intensamente, fazendo todos fecharem os olhos, menos ela, pois os olhos divinos permitiam ver através da luz.

Brilhando, ascende aos céus, iluminando todo o céu do globo, reluzindo como o sol.

Os tennins e tenshis, já conseguindo olhar, ficam estarrecidos, sentindo o imenso poder da Deusa no ar e a sua volta.

Pequenas e escassas lágrimas caem do céu para a terra, notando, que assumiram a forma de chuviscos, caindo em cima de diversos humanos, fazendo-os brilhar e depois, cessando, enquanto estes olhavam confusos para si mesmo e para os outros.

Os Tenshis e as Tennins se entreolhavam sem compreender nada, mas, a filha compreendia, afinal, nascera dos Deuses e sorri fracamente, compreendendo os motivos de sua mãe fazer aquilo, ao ter vislumbres do futuro que ainda viria.

A mesma visão que sua genitora teve e que a levou a fazer aquilo.

A luz também percorreu o globo como uma lufada, misturado a um vento dourado e prateado, refazendo tudo o que foi destruído anos atrás e trazendo de volta a vida, refazendo seus corpos também, todos os que foram mortos diretamente e indiretamente por Tsukiomi, mesmo que fossem morrer em pouco tempo. Afinal, a morte deles foi antecipada.

Claro, que juntamente com isso, modificava as memórias, para que não estranhassem, ver aqueles que julgaram mortos, voltarem a vida. Isso no caso dos humanos. Para os animais e plantas, era algo desnecessário.

Para os Tennins e Tenshis trazidos de volta a vida, não era necessário, pois sabiam como fora feito e nisso, muitos se abraçam, chorando felizes de verem seus entes queridos e amigos de volta a vida, agradecendo imensamente e intermitentemente como um mantra, a benevolência de Amaterasu e perdão a mesma, por tudo que causaram á ela.

Porque, mesmo ela os perdoando, muitos não perdoavam a si mesmo por seus erros e descaso com as súplicas da Deusa, para que parassem de lutar e os que escravizaram os humanos, que os libertasse.

Os youmas destruídos, não eram trazidos de volta, pois, não havia retorno à sua queda. Tsukiomi era o único que ainda tinha chances de ser trazido de volta das trevas obscuras.

Obedecendo veemente as ordens desta, o Shinigami liberou as almas que estavam no Mundo Espiritual, dos que faleceram.

Animais, humanos e tenshis, menos os que morreram em seu tempo devido e de causas puramente naturais, além da alma dos youmas que eram originalmente tennins e tenshis e que estavam fardados a não reencarnarem, também, pois sua alma foi corrompida tão profundamente e severamente, que não havia chance alguma de recuperação.

Porém, por tal esforço, este acabou esmaeçendo.

Nisso, sua essência foi tragada pela luz, para ressurgir sobre outra forma, pelo poder de sua criadora.

Uma única lágrima cai do céu e se solidifica em forma de uma gota azul-clara, que continha uma parte infíma dos poderes de Amaterasu e a sua vontade, além de uma missão que sua filha, Susano desconhecia, pelo menos, naquele instante.

Depois, o céu volta a ficar normal e notam que há um monte de pêlos alvos amontoados aonde o corpo da Deusa estivera momentos antes.

Do monte, surge uma jovem loira, com orelhas de raposa e nove caudas, usando vestes iguais de sacerdotizas, só que podia-se ver pequenos brilhos na vestimenta, provavelmente diamante nas roupas.

A criatura que surgiu, sacode as mãos para o alto e alguns pêlos que subiram no ar, se condensaram, consolidando-se em um leque, a qual faz virar uma espada e depois, retorna a forma anterior.

Outra criatura surge do mesmo monte de pêlos.

Uma imensa raposa negra, que emitia chamas fantasmagóricas, trajando uma parca armadura que só cobria alguns pontos e uma espada afiada, com a lâmina avermelhada.

Tinha nove caudas. Suas patas dianteiras, transformaram-se em mãos, pois era praticamente, uma raposa bípede.

De uma garra remanescente, aonde estivera o corpo no lado do monte de pêlos, surge uma raposa bípede de nove caudas, com um haori, gi e hakama.

Suas patas dianteiras, modificam-se em mãos também, enquanto surgia uma capa prateada com o desenho do sol emcima e da lua logo embaixo.

Ela gira um dos braços e depois os estica. Surge então, uma espada lustrosa.

Essas criaturas se curvam juntas para Susano-no-mikoto, à frente dela:

- Susano no Mikoto-sama, Megami-hime-sama, filha dos gloriosos e divinos Deuses da Criação, Amaterasu Oumikami-sama e Tsukuyomi no Mikoto-sama, nós a saudamos! - falam em ussíno.

- Sou Fukaisorahana ( 深空花 - flor do céu profundo). Serei a guardiã do espaço, tanto do Tengoku quanto de tudo, conforme orientação de vossa honoravél mãe. - a de leque falava curvada, sem ousar olhar-lhe- Estarei as suas ordens também, podendo a honoravél Susano no Mikoto-sama chamar-me. Caberá a esta Fukaisorahana dar passagem para este mundo e aquele... só devo prostar-me á senhora, aos demais, vale as minhas regras...

- Já eu sou Tenkumoya-sama ( 天雲矢 - flecha da nuvem celestial). Guardiã do Tempo.

- Sou o Guardião das almas, antigo Shinigami. Passarei a buscar as almas e julgar os que morreram. Também permitirei que reencarnem, para resgatarem seus erros... Meu nome é Kuroiyoake (黒夜明け - Alvorada do amanhecer negro).

- Tengoku? - ela pergunta, curiosa - aquela dimensão que senti ser criada antes da minha mãe desaparecer em luz?

- Hai, Susano no Mikoto-sama. Vossa honoravél genitora criou essa dimensão e ordenou a mudança de todos os tennins e tenshis para lá que deverão continuar alheio aos humanos. Embora, devam prosseguir com a missão incubida a eles...

- Pois, os seres humanos ficarão com esse mundo a partir de agora... - a guardiã completa.

Há um murmúrio entre os demais sobre a existência de tal mundo.

E um deles pergunta:

- E nossas moradas?

- Olhem em volta... vêem algo que possa ser chamada de morada?

Muitos olham e correm, procurando, mas, viram que sumiram suas moradas.

- Não sumiram, se for isto que vós pensastes... eles foram levados para lá, a Deusa cuidou pessoalmente disto.

Todos ficaram estarrecidos, menos a filha, pois conhecia os imensos poderes de seus pais, porém, não consegue reter lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos, frente a realidade fria e cruel.

Torcia, para que fosse um terrivél pesadelo, para que quando acordasse, pudesse ver seus pais ali. Sua mãe com a costumeira face amavél e gentil, seu pai, com a face tradicional séria e um tanto fria.

Podia tentar buscar a essência da mãe, vagando juntamente no tempo e espaço, mas, estes eram infinitos, assim como elas. Seria algo demorado e não podia abandonar seus irmãos.

Agora, ela tinha a obrigação de zelar pelas criações de seus pais, além de suas criações na Dimensão Mística, sem contar o fardo de zelar pelo Mundo mortal e Mundo Celestial, onde habitariam os tenshis e tennins. Não contando o mundo espiritual, onde as almas se dirigiam e que era infinito e dividido.

Já suspira de antemão, frente ao desafio, mas, que acolheria com coragem e determinação, prometendo não fraquejar a si mesma.

Não esquecera das visões e do que teria que fazer, sua missão, seus deveres e o que deveria deixar preparado, para que quando o seu pai se libertasse, ouvesse meios de impedi-lo, embora, o que mais a preocupava, era o perigo invisivél, que envolveria o mundo em um futuro distante.

Ela tinha o conhecimento que precisava deixar certas coisas seguirem seu curso. Algumas, porque podiam provocar um desequilíbrio severo no tempo e espaço, se houvesse uma alteração contínua e não podia arriscar a vida de seus irmãos.

Outras, mesmo podendo mudar, não mudaria e deixaria surgir os espinhos torturosos necessários e que muitos, trariam algo de bom, mesmo que não imediatamente e sim, futuramente.

Assim como foi com o asteroíde que causou a morte de seus irmãos antigos e que seriam chamados em um futuro próximo, primeiro de dragões e depois, dinossauros.

Com a morte deles, os mamíferos puderam surgir e novas formas de vida. Seus pais não evitaram, pois, era o fardo inevitavél deles e assim como eles, ela não poderia interferir sempre, pois, era necessário ao amadurecimento também de muitos seres e ás vezes, era necessário o sofrimento para que isso acontecesse.

- Megami-hime-sama, não esqueçais, onegai, do tesouro que vossa honoravél genitora, Amaterasu Oumikami-sama deixou-lhe - a Guardiã das Dimensões fala, servilmente.

- Tesouro? Onde? - olha em volta.

- Aquele...- aponta sem ousar olha-la, ainda estando prostrada frente à Susano.

Esta caminha e mais a frente, vê uma espécie de joia em formato de gota água azul-clara e quando se aproxima, tocando-lhe, este brilha imensamente e sente como se segurasse o próprio sol.

Reconhece então aquele poder e se emociona novamente.

- É a lágrima da Deusa da Criação... somente a senhora poderá tocar... aos demais, a joia repelirá... - Fukaisorahana fala.

- Chamarei essa joia de KougoushiiTama ( 神々しい玉 - Joia Divina)- ela fala, fitando com carinho a joia que repousava em suas mãos.

- Excelente nome, Susano no Mikoto-sama.

Assim, sobre liderança dela, todos os tennins e tenshis partem rumo ao céu, adentrando o imenso portal que ela conjurou, enquanto os guardiões desaparecem no ar, sem deixar vestígios, dirigindo-se cada um aos seus domínios.

Mas, nenhum deles notou uma criança com orelhas de raposa e dezoito caudas, fitando-os e em suas mãos, a cabeça de uma tennin.

Os olhos eram rubros e ferozes, como se fosse a própria maldade e escuridão em pessoa.

.

.

.

.

Mais duas indicação de fanfiction do meu otouto Tronos

Harry Potter e a Ordem De Merlin

Sinopse: Deixei o pão de lado, e me escorei mais na parede, descendo gradualmente até que estava quase deitado. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e quando foi perguntar eu murmurei:

-Tem três mil, setecentos e oitenta e quatro pedras nessa cela... Eu já contei várias vezes...

Ele sorriu, também colocou a refeição inacabada de lado, se aproximou e disse com gentileza:

-Já deu nome a elas?

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, As Brumas de Avalon

Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Crossover, Drama, Fantasia, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia

Avisos: Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Violência

A Vida De Um Kage

Sinopse: Naruto se tornou Hokage, Sasuke fugiu da vila e desde então ninguém tem notícias dele, Sakura também fugiu, incapaz de ficar longe dele...Mas a tão sonhada paz está longe de chegar...

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto, Roteiros

Personagens: Akamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Konan, Maito Gai, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shizune, TenTen, Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Romance

Avisos: Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

Duas indicações de uma vez, pois quero indicar fanfictions que acompanho de mais 3 autores e por Deuses ser uma shortfic.

Serão de:

Rodneysao

MalucoXP

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

.

Notas finais do capítulo

Minha imaginação, ás vezes, corre solta... *gota*

Nessa minha fanfiction, ela vai longe srsrrsrsrrs

Espero que tenham gostado, pois apesar de trabalhoso, pois preciso pensar em uma explicação para tudo e não deixar nada de fora, também é muito legal.

Há mais três capítulo e depois, essa fanficion termina e começara a outra, focada em Yuki e seu verdadeiro nome, pois, Kyuubi no Yuki, foi dada pelo Sennin. seu nome verdadeiro é Amaterasu Oumikami e foi dada pela mãe dela, porque percebeu que ela era reencarnação da deusa-mãe.

Há motivos da ausência do pai dela e serão mostrados nessa fanfiction que virá.Assim como as ligações do Clã Uzumaki para o clã descendente dos Deuses criadores, no caso, de Susano no Mikoto e o porque deles terem sido escolhidos, pessoalmente, pela própria Deusa-Irmã, Susano, que ofertou-lhes um chakra imenso, uma vitalidade longa, um kekkei genkai exclusivo em forma de correntes que podiam parar youmas e a singuliaridade e facilidade com o manuseio de selos e muitos exclusivos, que só podiam ser utilizados por descendentes desse clã e por mais ninguém.

Mostrará a vida da jovem tennin. Seus tormentos, o que a levou a ter as memórias lacradas, o que aconteceu ao seu reino, o porque de viver com Rikudou Sennin. Qual a ligação dele com Yuki e o que levou consequentemente a ser escolhido para cuidar de Yuki e dos motivos dele fazer uma lavagem cerebral nela, para crer que ela fosse uma youma e uma bijuu, fortalecendo o fuuin das memórias dela. Quem lacrou as memórias dela e como.

Irá até quando ele foi obrigado a lacra-la e como foi possivé, os agradecimentos.

Foi mal o praticamente capítulo aí em cima *gota*

Espero que este capítulo, tenha ficado ao menos passavél para leitura e foi mal, se fico divagando muito ^ ^"


	4. Perda de Susano no Mikoto

A remanescência perversa de Setsu no Kami (殺の神 - Deus da Destruição), numa forma que ninguém esperava, ressurge.

Dentre várias perdas e sofrimento, o nascimento de uma esperança, anunciada e aguardada a muito tempo, surge...

Mas, as trevas circundam essa esperança, sobre a forma que menos se espera...

.

.

.

Cap. 4 - Perda de Susano no Mikoto e nascimento de Amaterasu Oumikami.

.

.

.

Séculos se passam.

Para ajudar os humanos contra os youmas, pois os números destes aumentaram em demasia, passou a existir os Caçadores, cuja função era contê-los, lacrando-os em objetos e levando-os ao Tengoku e claro, tudo feito em sigilo dos humanos.

Também havia os Mestres, que eram os responsavéis por passarem o conhecimento aos humanos, assumindo formas iguais as deles ou fingindo serem animais falantes e inclusive até youmas, dependendo da situação, para compartilhar conhecimento e sabedoria, mudando o fato, de que não era qualquer um e sim, somente os escolhidos para aquela tarefa.

Susano no Mikoto se casara com um tenshi e da união deles, nasceu uma menina. Como esperado, seus descendentes só dariam luz a fêmeas.

Tennohana ( 天の花 - flor celestial) nasceu com apenas dez caudas, pois a mãe lacrou seus poderes divinos, fazendo das "tripas coração", por causa de suas visões e que seu marido, Hikarunoten ( 光の天 - brilho celestial) aceitou, em tese, por ela ser ainda a Deusa-irmã deles, embora tivesse praguejado em pensamento, ao ver as 18 caudas de sua filha, virarem apenas dez e isto estendendo-se a todas as gerações que viriam, só deixando usar o chakra senjutsu, pois os poderes divinos estariam automaticamente lacrados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pequena, agora, era uma jovem formidavél, amavél, gentil e justa, além de bondosa, qualidades que Susano no Mikoto prezava e muito.

Criara um clã para sua filha e esposo, que não tinha também um reino e nisso surgiu o Clã HikariTenkai no Eichiteki ( 族光天国の叡知滴 - Clã Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria) e o Oukoku Kamikaze no Yoake ( 王国 神風の夜明け - Reino Alvorada do Amanhecer do Vento Divino).

Todos os reinos haviam sido divididos por formas animais, lobos com lobos, cachorros com cachorros e assim por diante.

No dela, só habitavam raposas, tanto no exército, sim, todos os clãs criaram exércitos e os habitantes, com excessão dos vendedores errantes que vagavam de reino em reino e que não pertenciam, muitos, a caracteristíca da espécie daquelas terras em que ficavam por alguns dias.

Porque, mesmo nas formas humanas, cada espécie tinha o seu cheiro característico, impregnado com o odor individual de cada um.

Reinou em paz por muitos séculos, passando a viver no Tengoku e não na Dimensão Divina, também por causa de suas visões do futuro que teve a séculos atrás, mas, não deixando de zelar pelas demais dimensões existentes e a criada por ela mesma.

Um dia, seu esposo saiu para passear com sua típica escolta e agindo como uma Deusa com conhecimento do futuro deveria agir e sabendo do destino dele, não falou nada e agiu normalmente, por mais que sentisse uma certa constrição em seu peito e sabendo de antemão, que a filha, com certeza, ficaria revoltada com ela, isso, senão ficasse com ódio.

Então, o que previu, aconteceu. Hikarunoten foi morto violentamente e sua escolta, sem terem tido alguma chance de revidar, não sendo encontrado os corpos, apenas, muito sangue e fazendo a paisagem ser tingida de rubro. A ausência dos corpos, levara a ideia fatídica de que eles haviam sido devorados por completo.

Susano no Mikoto não chorou, pois como Deusa, sabia o que aconteceria, ao contrário de sua filha, já com a aparência de 18 anos, que debulhava-se em lágrimas em seu quarto, forçada pela etiqueta que tinha que seguir e este dia, sendo considerado um dia negro em todo o reino, enquanto a jovem princesa, não compreendia como alguém tinha tanto poder assim.

Claro, que a mesma desconfiou que a mãe sabia desde sempre o destino de seu pai e acabou brigando com ela, em particular, inclusive ofendendo-a e se recusando a falar com esta novamente, que apenas a olhou austeradamente, como sempre, fazendo a mesma duvidar, se a Deusa a amava como filha em especial ou se apenas a via igual aos outros.

Um jovem tenshi, tido como um gênio por estar em um posto, ainda sendo muito jovem, trajando uma armadura de general, recém-formado, surge no Salão Real, após adentrar as portas duplas imensas, se prosta frente a Deusa - Imperatriz e sua filha e fala, sem ousar olha-las sem conscentimento das mesmas, embora tivesse olhado antes, discretamente para a princesa, que ficou levemente ruborizada, desviando o rosto.

A mãe sabia do envolvimento deles e ficava triste de saber o destino daquele amor, considerado proibido.

Muitas vezes, odiava essa habilidade. Podia controla-la, mas, era mãe e ficou preocupada com o destino de sua filha, acabando por ter sido melhor não saber, embora, o futuro dela, estivesse ligado a um evento fatídico de que Susano deveria se precaver, para não por o destino de todos os seres vivos em risco, sendo necessário gelar seu coração e engolir seus sentimentos maternos, deixando a cria trilhar o caminho que vira e sem poder fazer nada para ajuda-la.

- Este Yoruhisame ( 夜氷雨 -Chuva gélida da noite) não encontrou rastros do responsavél, minha Megami-Joou ( 女神-女王 - Deusa Rainha).

- Entendo, Taishou (大将 - general) Yoruhisame ... e desde já aviso-te, que não conseguireis encontra-lo... - a Deusa rainha em seu trono majestoso, olha com a face impassivél para o general, falando normalmente, pois soubera que a filha mandara o recém-condecorado general, liderar as buscas pelo pai e não a censurava, inclusive, suportava a raiva dela para com ela, por não revelar quem era e nem desejando tal coisa, pois, tudo precisava seguir conforme o necessário, por mais que fosse contra tal intento.

- Se falaste, Haha-uê, quem é o assasino, poderíamos encontra-lo, pois, com certeza, sabes quem é - a jovem Oujo-Megami (王女女神 - Princesa Deusa), pois, todos os descendentes de Susano, recebiam o título nobre e depois, o de Deus, fala com a voz emotiva, mas, exibindo um semblante frio para com a genitora.

O general fica triste com tal cena que presenciava e também, por notar um leve odor salgado de lágrimas de Hikarinoten.

Por causa do título, os nobres que iriam herdar o trono ou estavam nos mesmos, como eram pilares do reino, não podiam demonstrar emoções em público, principalmente lágrimas ou tristeza, porque precisavam ser fortes pelo seu povo, por serem vistos sempre como exemplos e praticamente, pilar, para sustenta-los.

Era algo vergonhoso para um nobre verter lágrimas ou demonstrar quaisquer sentimentos, tantos machos quanto fêmeas.

Eles precisavam ser como o rochedo erguido em uma intérpire. Não importa o que fosse, deveriam manter-se austeros de quaisquer sentimentos.

Era um fardo muito grande para uma jovem princesa, mas, não havia escolha. Ela era a próxima a suceder o trono e desde já, o povo precisava vê-la como um pilar forte e rígido para se apoiarem e se erguerem, tendo ou não alguma crise.

Por dentro, a princesa chorava e só podia fazer isso em seu quarto, longe da vista dos empregados e do povo, sendo onde podia "libertar" as emoções restringidas por cadeias de etiqueta e comportamento das correntes oriundas da nobreza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meses se passam e não conseguem encontrar o assasino ou os assasinos, pois, era impossivél alguém ter feito tudo aquilo sozinho.

Nesse meio-tempo, aconteceram vários ataques a nobres e muitos destes fatais. Os parcos sobreviventes ficavam em choque e falavam que não conseguiram ver quem era, mas, que era um poder absurdo e maligno, como se fosse o que os humanos chamavam de Demônios ou monstros.

E pelos relatos e acontecimentos, era mais de uma pessoa ou grupo, os responsavéis por isso.

Então, de repente, surgem inúmeros youmas, liderados pelo que parecia um tenshi, com um chakra divino e senjutsu repleto de malidiscência e puro ódio, só que com 18 caudas e que por causa delas, não se tornara um youma.

Mas, o que mais assustava, eram as duas criaturas de um olho só e dez caudas, tendo ambas o corpo negro como a noite, parecendo serem feitas exclusivamente da escuridão.

Ficaram abismados, pois, surgiram do nada e desvastaram dois reinos pelo ataque surpresa, fazendo os demais se mobilizarem rapidamente.

Como só os nobres tinham nove caudas, com excessão de alguns de patente elevada, eles foram enfrentar o tenshi de 10 caudas e suas outras duas bestas, que pareciam animais de estimação dele.

Era uma luta ferrenha, mas, um deles usava miasma, causando a morte de muitos tenshis e tennins, inclusive nobres e muitos desses possuídores de veneno, mas, que infelizmente, tinham pouco efeito contra esse miasma diferente do habitual dos youmas.

Os exércitos unidos estavam sofrendo baixas enormes por causa dos dois youmas de 10 caudas, que foram apelidados de bijuus, durante a luta.

Após 6 dias e 6 noites, com a situação nada favoravél à eles, Susano no Mikoto passou a enfrentar o Tenshi, que era filho de Tsukiyomi no Mikoto, ou seja, era seu meio-irmão, pois ele revelou o nome do seu pai que teve relações à força com uma tennin, estuprando-a, passando a ele todo o seu poder, ódio e malidiscência, tanto, que matou a sua mãe por ter sido uma tola em tentar fugir.

De chocada, ficou irada e trata de travar uma luta titânica contra o seu "meio-irmão" e as criações de seu pai, que foram aprimoradas por Tsukiyomi no Mikoto, tornando-as conhecidas como a mão direita e esquerda da destruição, assim como seriam conhecidos futuramente pelos humanos como Juubis e que eram criaturas nascidas do ódio e desejo de destruição do Deus da Destruição.

Em uma batalha feroz, indo inclusive enfrenta-lo em outras dimensões, ambos tendo poderes iguais, conseguiu mata-lo e de quebra, lacrar os juubis.

Porém, todo o esforço e o consumo da técnica usada para destruí-lo por completo, fora os selamentos divinos que teve que usar para deter os dois juubis, pelo menos por um tempo, drenou praticamente toda a energia vital do corpo da jovem Deusa, que usou o vestígio de sua vida, para se teleportar até o Tengoku.

A filha, que estava liderando um exército, tendo ao seu lado, o general Yoruhisame, só tem tempo de ver a mãe tombar em terra, ao aparecer na frente dela, enquanto seu corpo morre, vendo-a olhar para ela uma última vez com um sorriso nas mandíbulas e murmurar "perdão", antes de fechar os orbes lacrimosos e passar a vagar pelo tempo e espaço como a mãe, Amaterasu Oumikami.

Um brilho do poder de Susano, se reflete na KougoushiiTama ( 神々しい玉 - Joia Divina), adentrando nela, indo soma-se ao poder de Amaterasu, fortalecendo o objeto ainda mais.

Então, ao pegar a joía, sentia como se sua mãe estivesse junto dela e essa sensação reconfortante a fizera cessar as lágrimas que caíam compulsivamente e copiosamente, sem qualquer vergonha, até aquele instante.

Porém, não havia tempo para tristezas, pois, com o caos que seu tio provocara, fez surgir muitos youmas de tennins e tenshis que perderam seres importantes e se deixaram dominar pelo lado negro.

Os exércitos trabalhavam nos selamentos destes, mas, muito fugiram para o Mundo mortal e destes, os que possuíam alguma inteligência remanescente, se esconderam, enquanto os burros eram destruídos automaticamente.

Nisso, uma convocação de todos os reinos é expedida e em pouco tempo, todos os nobres estavam ali e começaram a debater como resolver o caos que praticamente imperava, agora que Susano no Mikoto não estava mais com eles.

Movida por uma coragem incompreensivél à ela, frente a perda da genitora e sobre o olhar de surpresa deles, que mesmo naquela situação, ainda conseguira invocar o conselho, passando a assumir o papel da mãe, orientando e procurando evitar que os ânimos ficassem exaltados demais, buscando a conversa pacifíca e o entendimento mútuo, impôs ordem no recinto, fazendo o caos e o nervoso que outrora imperava no local, se abrandasse.

Com a ordem imposta, passaram a conversar sem muitas explosões e exaltasões, debatendo por horas entre eles, até que Tennohana deu a idéia de ensinar selamentos aos humanos, para que pudessem selar os youmas, caso não conseguissem destruí-los e de quebra, jutsus e diversas técnicas, para conseguirem lutar contra eles ou fugir, pelo menos. Escolheriam alguns humanos e estes passariam a ensinar os outros, passando o conhecimento adiante.

Muitos se revoltam, mas, a maioria decidiu que sim e então alguns escolhidos dentre os tennins, se espalharam pelo mundo, passando a selecionar os humanos, para que eles ensinassem depois aos seus iguais.

Tennohana fala que escolherá um grupo de humanos e fará surgir um clã, especialista em selamentos e que dará também outras habilidades, para que eles fossem o "guia" dos demais. Mas, os outros podiam fazer isso se quisessem.

Desce para o mundo dos humanos, não sendo preciso pedir permissão a guardiã do espaço. Afinal, a mesma recebia ordens dela.

No mundo Mortal, assume a aparência de uma humana e inclusive, deixou de usar suas roupas imponentes, passando a usar mais simples, para não chamar a atenção.

O que era algo complicado mesmo assim, pois os tenshis eram seres belissímos e que por causa disso, sempre chamariam a atenção, mesmo em roupas simples.

Fica alguns meses, procurando filhotes de humanos para ensina-los, pois estes tinham maior facilidade de aprendizado.

Consegue orfãs e orfãos, que perderam os pais pela doença, fome ou guerra, sendo que estes originariam o Clã Uzumaki, em um futuro não muito distante.

Fingiu encontrar uma vila abandonada, embora ela tivesse erguido a Vila sem eles verem, graças a joía KougoushiiTama e que cuja vila, foi batizada de Uzumakigakure no Sato ( Vila do Redemoinho) e também, de quebra, foi fundado o Clã Uzumaki.

Utilizou também o poder da joía para dar um Kekkei genkai a eles, através da modificação a nivél de DNA deles, que eram as correntes de chakra para imobilizar youmas e qualquer outro ser, além de vitalidade altíssima e chakra imenso, para que ficassem mais tempo, selando e poderem aguentar usar as técnicas de selamento, pois muitas exigiam muito chakra para a execução das mesmas, assim como o Kekkei genkai exclusivo deles

Como não podia ficar muito tempo ali, selecionou tenshis de confiança, que assumiram o treinamento das crianças, que choraram e muito com a partida dela, que prometia visita-los sempre que podia e sendo o que de fato acontece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Décadas depois, Tennohana se casa com um Tenshi, que conheceu em um dos muitos bailes que os reinos faziam e que convidavam todos os reinos, para manterem a diplomacia.

Após meses de casada, dá a luz a uma menina, como esperado e que pelo efeito do selo, automaticamente, nasceu com dez caudas, embora não fosse filha de seu marido e sim, do general Yoruhisame, quem de fato amava, no fundo do seu coração, mas, que por causa do status de cada um, não podiam ficar juntos.

Tennohana teve que dispor de grandes poderes e ajuda da joia, para ludibriar seu esposo, pois eles sabiam quando a cria não era deles.

Estava tão ocupada com todos os problemas que tinha que resolver, que não notara algo em seu marido.

Ele escondia em seu ombro uma marca de nascença, igual ao do filho do Deus da destruição com uma tennin e que o mesmo, fingia ser uma tatuagem mal feita, quando foi questionado por ela, que como não lutou contra o tio, não reconhecia a marca.

O mesmo agora, via a marca no espelho imenso no quarto de casal e murmurou: "Chichi-uê... irei vinga-lo, mas, demorarei... não quero cometer erros."

Por mais que seu genitor fosse um monstro, tinha profunda afeição por este e somente seduzira Tennohana, para se casar com ela, para poder seu plano ter mais chances de vitória.

A saída dela do castelo para verificar problemas na parte norte do reino, era a oportunidade perfeita que ele esperava, para começar o seu plano vil.

Primeiro, decide passar no quarto da recém-nascida de Tennohana, que dormia a sono alto, Amaterasu Oumikami, o mesmo nome da bisavó dela e que segundo a genitora, nascera com 18 caudas, mas, estas sumiram, deixando apenas dez caudas, algo comprovado pela parteira e algumas servas, servindo para apelidarem a pequena de Princesa-deusa.

Isso sendo confirmado, pois, no dia do nascimento dela, a KougoushiiTama brilhou intensamente no primeiro instante que ela veio ao mundo, até quando as 18 caudas desapareceram e a joia, nesse momento, tornou a ficar normal e quando a pequena se aproximava da joía, no colo da genitora, essa resplandecia.

Ao entrar no quarto com sentimentos ruins e desejo de fazer o mal, afinal, não sentia nada em relação a pequena, mesmo sendo sua filha, se dirige ao berço, pensando em asfixia-la com um travesseiro, que pegara de um sofá ali perto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Indico essas fanfictions do meu otouto, Tronos, no Nyah!Fanfiction:

.

.

.

Harry Potter e a Ordem De Merlin

.

Sinopse:

Deixei o pão de lado, e me escorei mais na parede, descendo gradualmente até que estava quase deitado. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e quando foi perguntar eu murmurei:

-Tem três mil, setecentos e oitenta e quatro pedras nessa cela... Eu já contei várias vezes...

Ele sorriu, também colocou a refeição inacabada de lado, se aproximou e disse com gentileza:

-Já deu nome a elas?

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, As Brumas de Avalon

Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Crossover, Drama, Fantasia, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia

.

.

.

.

.

De Volta Ao Começo...

.

Sinopse: Naruto havia se tornado um sannin, superado seus mestres, e até o Yondaime, mas pra mudar o passado, vai precisar voltar sua conciência no tempo, até a época que era apenas um estudante da academia...

.

Classificação: +16

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Aburame Shino, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Inari, Inuzuka Kiba, Maito Gai, Momochi Zabuza, Sarutobi, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Drama, Ecchi, Mistério

.

.

.

.

.

O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha

.

Sinopse: O começo dessa fic se passa quase um ano depois que Naruto derrotou Pain...falar mais que isso não da né!Leia a fic se quiser saber mais...

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Akamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inari, Inuzuka Kiba, Kabuto, Konohamaru, Moegi, Nara Shikamaru, Shizune, Tsunade, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, Udon, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Zetsu

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia


	5. 終    後悔 X 憎悪  Owari   Koukai X Zouo

Eis o capítulo final...

A história continuará na fanfiction que mostrará como Rikudou Sennin conseguiu os seus poderes, porque Amaterasu Oumikami, ou Yuki, teve que ser criada pelo Sennin e o motivo do selamento de suas memórias...

O vingativo Rei Yamisou (国王闇爪 - Kukoo Yamisou), é obrigado a re-planejar o seu plano de vingança...

.

.

.

Cap. 4 - 終 - 後悔 X 憎悪 - Owari - Koukai X Zouo (Final - Remorso X ódio)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Porém, ao ousar por em prática o seu plano, erguendo o objeto, a pequena abre os orbes azuis, passando a fita-lo. Ele se vê refletido naquelas íris e estranhamente, sente-se paralisado de imediato.

Em seguida, nota, que os olhos reluzem em um tom dourado, mesclado com prateado, para depois, todo o corpo da pequena refulgir e as suas dez caudas virarem 18 caudas.

Quando esse fulgor o atinge com intensidade, sente sua pele ser queimada, não com o calor, mas, com a vergonha de seus pensamentos e que também, provocaram um imenso tormento em sua alma, frente a suas intenções assasinas.

Então, faltando-lhe, subitamente suas forças, cai de joelhos, o travesseiro tombando ao seu lado. A luz cálida e poderosa, fazia-o se sentir um verme. Não sabia porque, mas, era uma sensação repreendedora, mas, que se tornava também, gradativamente, de amor. Um amor intenso e cálido, semelhante ao abraço confortador de uma mãe que amava o filho.

Lágrimas irrompem-se de seus olhos, a dor se tornara imensa, opressora demais.

Então, reunindo o resquício de suas forças, já fragmentadas, se retira dali, tropeçando sozinho muitas vezes, passando a sentir sentimentos antagonistas, opressores em si, como o alívio em se afastar da luz confortadora e também, ao mesmo tempo, uma imensa tristeza, que rasgava com ímpeto o seu coração.

Tristeza pelo que ia fazer e por se afastar da luz confortadora.

Nunca se sentiu assim, questionava-se em seu intímo, se de fato, era mesmo verdade, que sua filha, chamada de Amaterasu Oumikami, era mesmo, reencarnação da Deusa-criadora de mesmo nome, pois, se fosse, era compreensivél o calor daquela luz ser da intensidade do calor e amor materno de uma mãe para com seu filho e a vergonha deste, frente à ela, por ousar feri-la.

Os soldados, só tem tempo de ver o Rei Yamisou (国王闇爪 - Kukoo Yamisou), dirigindo-se para o exterior do castelo e um deles, o responsavél da guarda, tenta falar com o mesmo, mas, esse simplesmente, sai dos imensos portões em sua forma verdadeira, de uma raposa castanha. Com isso, a escolta dele o segue, com todos assumindo a sua forma verdadeira.

Logo mais a frente, ele os mata, sem dar alguma chance de se defenderem, para depois, fingir que também foi morto, ao espalhar um pouco de seu sangue, dentre o derramado da sua ex-escolta.

Tomou o cuidado, de também remover os corpos, pois, seria estranho não ter o corpo dele no meio dos soldados mortos.

Mesmo não podendo cumprir seu plano em 100%, o tempo de união com ela, ajudou a desvendar muitos dos segredos que o clã detinha e também, conseguiu ampliar os seus leques de ação, ao conhecer os mecanismos de defesa do castelo e toda a sua infraestrutura e onde era mais vulneravél, caso atacasse.

Afinal, precisava conhecer os seus inimigos.

Seu plano original, não era só matar a princesa. E sim, assasinar também a esposa, porém, toda a vez que iria fazer isso, olhava para o lado e parecia ver a guardiã do clã, olhando atentamente para ele, que ao tentar enxergar melhor, esta parecia sumir no ar.

Se ela comentasse suas suspeitas com a esposa dele, não seria nada bom. Notara que a mesma, nos últimos meses, parecia ressabiada.

Achou preferivél partir, antes que a mesma desconfiasse de algo. Em matéria de poder, ela o subjulgava facilmente.

Ao simular sua morte e sumiço dos corpos, ficou livre para tomar as medidas necessárias, para re-planejar, a vingança pelo seu genitor. Só não compreendera, porque a guardiã, não o seguiu até o quarto da filha, se desconfiava das intenções dele.

Porém, não havia tempo para divagações, porque precisava por a outra fase de seu plano em ação e precisaria ser muito paciente, pois, afobação, colocaria tudo a perder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No quarto, no mesmo instante que o rei Yamisou( 闇爪 - garras da escuridão), abandonou o quarto, as pressas, surge das sombras um vulto, que se aproxima da pequena que ainda refulgia e pergunta, visivelmente consternada e em um tom repleto de preocupação:

- Tens certeza que este é o vosso desejo, honoravél Tenchisouzou no Megami-sama? Seria fácil a esta Fukaisorahana, destrui-lo e depois contar a verdade à Joou-Megami ( 女王 女神 - Rainha Deusa), Tennohana-sama.

A luz começa a pulsar e nisso, conversa com a guardião, embora não emitisse nenhum som, enquanto o bebê, parecia ressonar tranquilamente, alheio a conversa, que era feita via ondas de luz e que seu pequeno corpo, estava envolto pela intensa luz calorosa.

Após algum tempo, a guardiã fala, fechando o seu leque, em visivél preocupação.

- Esta Fukaisorahana entende que é necessário para o futuro, tais sequências de acontecimentos e por compreender vossa dor por permitir tal coisa, observa-se o quão importante de fato, é o vosso desejo, Tenchisouzou no Megami ( 天地創造の女神 - Deusa da Criação)...

Nisso, a luz irradia em ondas, como se respondesse como antes e a guardiã fala, após algum tempo e um breve suspiro cansado:

- De fato... não é necessário preocupares, minha Deusa-mãe. Guardaremos esse segredo... já que desejas esquecer tal pedido feito... afinal, és vossa honoravél genitora. Mesmo que seja algo para o futuro, não só dos humanos, mas, de todos os seres, é um fardo muito pesado... por mais que sejas reencarnação de Amaterasu Oumikami-sama, não mudaras o fato deste teu corpo ter nascido de Tennohana-sama.

Nisso, a luz ressoa por mais alguns segundos, antes de esmaecer por completo, demonstrando que o poder divino sumia e as 18 caudas, retornaram a serem somente 10 caudas.

- Não a desapontaremos, Amaterasu Oumikami-sama.

A guardiã curva-se e depois, abrindo o leque, caminha para as sombras no canto do quarto e some dentre elas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meses depois, após muitas lágrimas de Tennohana, que acreditava, que seu marido fora morto por alguém ou várias pessoas, juntamente com a escolta, a rainha superou o ocorrido.

Foi aberta uma investigação, mas, como a anterior, não rendeu nada e somente deixava mais perguntas sem resolução.

Quanto ao bebê, com o tempo, mais coisas misteriosas e tidas como sagradas, aconteciam em volta daquele pequeno ser.

Por causa disso tudo, passou a ser chamada, oficialmente e especialmente de Megami-Oujo ( 女神-王女- Deusa Princesa), um título divino, antes do título nobre.

Algo assim, só fora dado a primeira matriarca e fundadora do clã, a Deusa Susano no Mikoto, que possuía o título Megami-Joou ( 女神-女王 - Deusa Rainha).

Consideraram que ela devia ser a reencarnação da Deusa-mãe, que voltou, conforme prometido há milênios atrás.

Todo o reino ficou emocionado, frente a esta espectativa, com excessão de alguns Hans, sendo que estes, duvidavam da veracidade dos fatos, pois, ela somente exibia as dez caudas em público, ao contrário do que fora divulgado por vários Tenshis e isso, não os fazia acreditar, que a mesma, havia surgido ao nascer, 18 caudas.

_O Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki _( 族光天国の叡知滴 - Clã Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria), o clã fundado por Susano no Mikoto, filha dos Deuses Criadores e cujos descendentes, mesmo com o seu sangue misturado aos tennins e tenshis, resguardavam vários poderes especiais.

Por causa disso, esse clã é responsavél por manter a paz e a ordem dentre os clãs do Tengoku, gerenciar a reunião realizada a cada 2 anos, cultivando a união e a conversa cordial entre os clãs, diminuindo com isso, as chances de conflito e caso, surja o perigo eminente de vim a ocorrer algum conflito, podia ser convocada, uma reunião extraordinária, a fim de tentar resolver esse impasse de maneira pacifíca.

Fazia questão dos outros seres, que viviam na Dimensão Mortal e que eram parceiros dos ninjas, fazendo pactos com os mesmos, participassem da reunião como convidados especiais, sendo os mesmos, representados por um deles.

Porém, a jovem imperatriz e sua filha, mal sabiam que aquela felicidade não seria duradoura e tudo por causa, de erros de um passado longínquo, cujos frutos seriam colhidos em um futuro próximo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Indicações de fanfictions, do Nyah! fanfiction^ ^

.

20 ao todos ^ ^

.

Só três que não acompanho, ainda, mas, que pretendo, após conseguir um tempinho livre XDDDDD

.

Kyra

.

Novas Vidas, Novas Histórias

.

Sinopse: Três jovens que amam Artes Marciais e o anime Naruto de alguma maneira desconhecida vão parar dentro do mundo de seu anime favorito e por mais incrível que pareça parecem ter um passado lá. Um passado triste e sombrio. Juntos eles começam a interferir na história, o que pode acarretar grandes confusões e muitas cenas engraçadas.

.

.

Sinopse horrível, mas vale a pena ler

.

.

.

minato916

.

Um Novo Caminho

.

Sinopse: E se Naruto após o ataque de Pein nao fosse considerado um herói pela vila e se ele fosse considerado o culpado pela destruição quais serião as consequências?

.

.

.

Prova De Amor

.

Sinopse: Essa e apenas uma maneira de te mostar o quanto de amo.

Essa e apenas uma simples Prova De Amor.

.

.

.

.

minato916 & kushina916

.

.

A Lenda

.

Sinopse: Uma profecia feita a vários anos atrás dizia que um descendente do proprio Rikudou Sennin traria paz ao mundo.

Naruto e esse para alcançar a tão desejada paz ele terá que viver romances,batalhas,guerras e se tornar o salvador de um mundo alcançar a paz ele téra que se tornar um lenda.

.

.

.

.

Sakura-neechan

.

Uzumakis

.

Sinopse: Após derrotar Pain, Naruto encontra-se em grande risco, pois agora Madara vai começar a colocar seu planos malévolos em ação.

Para uma melhor segurança, Tsunade envia um carta ao Raikage pedindo uma ninja em especial, que poderá ser a salvação de Naruto em meio a essa guerra, apesar dele ser o ninja mais forte, capaz de sentir o ódio dos Zetsu's brancos, que agora começam a tomar a imagem do ninja, além de clonar o chakra em si mesmo, fazendo o mesmo ficar igual ao do ninja tocado...

.

.

Sem mais a dizer( pois se for falar mais alguma coisa acabo falando a fic, mas quero faze-la de acordo com o mangá)...

.

.

Apenas Não Me Deixe

.

Sinopse: Éramos duas crianças que não se conheciam nem um íamos em mundos diferentes, galáxias diferentes, e crescemos distantes um do outro...Mas o destino fez com que nos encontrassemos

.

.

.

.

Tronos

.

Ketsueki No Omoide

.

Sinopse:

"A guerra acabou, Madara estava caído aos meus pés, e o mundo estava destruído. Não restara mais nada do que eu conhecia, Todos estavam mortos.

Mas então, eu não estava mais num campo de batalha. Estava dentro da minha mente, a raposa rugia na sua sela, e meu pai, o Yondaime Hokage, me olhava profundamente, com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-Tem algo que você tem que saber agora, Naruto... chegou a hora.

O selo rasgou, e a Kyuubi estava livre. Tudo a minha volta ruiu, memórias antigas passaram a frente dos meus olhos, memórias antigas, de quando o mundo ainda não tinha se formado completamente. Minhas memórias...

Não é possível... Não era possível que eu fosse a própria Kyuubi no Youko!"

.

.

.

.

Rodneysao

.

Por dentro do Selo

.

Sinopse: Konoha foi dominada, poucos sobreviveram, assassinos mataram sua familia e levaram sua filha mais nova, Agora Naruto quer vingança e ninguem poderá para-lo

Acompanhe Naruto nessa história onde ele se torna uma lenda ainda maior do que ele já era, ele terá que enfrentar e destruir tudo aquilo que ele e seu pai lutaram por toda a vida. Mas será por um bem maior.

(sinopse temporaria, poderá mudar a qualquer momento)

.

.

.

.

MalucoXP

.

Dark Blood: Um Novo Começo

.

Sinopse: Segredos e mistérios regem o mundo

O caos adormecido ainda despertará

Aprendeu a sentir o ódio

A desejar a morte

A procurar a destruição

Agora que o demônio lhe estende a mão

Uma nova vida ele aceitou

Um novo caminho ira perseguir

E dessa vez seus inimigos iram tremer

Pois transformaram o melhor de nos

No próprio Caos.

Aqui vejam a historia ser mais uma vez contada e os fatos reescritos, mas estejam preparados pois dessa vez o herói fará de tudo para que seus objetivos sejam cumpridos.

.

.

.

Dark Blood: Um novo começo

.

.

.

Overtime

.

Sinopse: Andamos sem para tras nos lamentando nunca poder que nossos erros e pecados sejam eu tenho essa pela estrada que ja andei.E corrigirei os meus erros e pecados do vez eu montarei uma nova estrada um novo...CaminhoSejam bem vindos ao Overtime apreciem o que vao ver e temam pois essa é a ultima oportunidade se errarmos o tempo nunca mais voltara

.

.

.

Lost Ground: Fenghuang.

.

.

Sinopse: Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia, a cor do céu, até dos cantos dos pássaros. Realmente consigo me lembrar o dia em que eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta. Eu estava detonado. Lutei contra ele e ganhei. O que me foi um segundo prêmio, afinal, eu consegui superar o sharingan, eu ganhei do Uchiha e eu era o mais forte, mas mesmo assim isso não bastou para o povo dessa vila. Depois de todos os meus sacrifícios, depois de toda minha dor, eu senti mais uma vez a solidão. Pensei ter superado o preconceito, pensei que essa vila finalmente me aceitara, mas eu me enganei

.

.

Armagedon

.

Sinopse: Ele lutou e perdeu tudo.

Ele tentou proteger a todos mas falhou.

Ele alcansou seu objetivo mas mesmo assim perdeu.

Ele se viu em um mundo sem seus amigos sem as pessoas que mais amava.

Mas algo tinha de mudar ele nao aceitou aquele fim ele quer mudar isso.

Mudar a linha da propria existencia.

Seu desejo foi poderoso.

E foi ouvido.

Agora ele podera reescrever a historia.

Viver em um mundo sem sua existencia.

E fazer tudo de novo.

So que dessa vez nao iria falhar.

Nao iria deixa-los morrer.

Agora ele estaria preparado e faria seu inimigo teme-lo mais do que a p´ropria morte pois ele sera algo que Voldemort nao conhece. A porpria existencia de sues pesadelos.

.

.

.

.

Armagedon

A existencia nunca mais sera a mesma

.

.

Fallen Hero

.

.

Sinopse: Uma jornada, o destino? Matar aquele que arruinou sua vida. A busca ao filho perdido lhe trás informações sobre um ser antigo. Tentado a ajudar avisa aos outros e por tal é tachado de louco. A injustiça trás a morte a alguém amado, e na busca de vingança ele terá a ajuda de seres tão antigo quanto as eras. Um poder jamais visto, em uma guerra nunca antes imaginada. Em meio a isso o caos é instalado e seres que antes vistos somente em historia voltam a vida mais fortes que outrora. A vingança o motivara ate o fim, e a morte perseguira quem se por em seu caminho.

.

.

.

.

.

Jair Jr

.

Minha Filosofia Shinobi

.

Sinopse: A guerra foi longa e duradora, Naruto apreendeu muito com ela, não só ele mais como todo o mundo shinobi também, a brutalidade da guerra trouxe a paz pós-guerra, uma paz tão desejada por todos que fez grandes guerreiros se tornarem indesejados, Naruto sente na pele isso, de um dia pro outro ele se transformou de herói de guerra a ser indesejado novamente, com toda rejeição ele abandona a vila e decidi seguir seu caminho, afinal sua missão foi cumprida, não tinha mais nada no mundo que o prendia em algum a vida de Naruto pós-shippuden, ele terá novos amigos, amores e uma fic minha! Espero que curtam! Essa Fanfic não é Harén, essa Fanfic é Naruto and Kyuubi

.

.

.

Na Dimensão Do Amor

.

Sinopse: Naruto erra enquanto treinava um jutso de tempo e espaço, ele literalmente cai em outra dimensão, a onde muitas coisas são diferente da dimensão dele, não existem jinchuurikis, o clã Uchiha não foi destruído, Sasuke não é Uchiha, Hinata não é Hyuuga... entre outras coisitas mais.Não perca essa long fic de comedia-romance e hentai em homanagem a uma pessoa muito especial para mim.P.S: Será uma fanfic Naruto Love KushinaP.S:² Será mini-capitulos, pela as regras do clã não permitir menos de 1300 palavras eu farei em media 1500 por capitulo. P.S:³ Terá muito hentai...vocês conhecem meus hentais...são safados, pervertidos, incrivelmente safados e com linguajar vulgar (para alguns)Marca registrada Jair Jr Fanfic Produções e族黒月 (ぞく・くろい・つき) - Zoku KuroiTsuki - Clã Lua Negra

.

.

.

Forbidden Love

.

Sinopse: È a minha mais nova fanfic NaruKushi com Incesto de verdade, vai ser legal ela vai se chamar Forbidden Love, e vai ser politicamente incorreta shuasuh, tipo, Naruto descobre que Kushina não morreu, ela estar viva em estado de coma, então ele parte para encontra-la, quando finalmente a encontra os dois passam a viver juntos, estilo uma familia mesmo, o problema é as brincadeiras quentes que ela vivia fazendo com ele, em uma dessas brincadeiras ela acaba fazendo uma besteirinha totosa com ele, a partir desse momento um relacionamento proibido surge, algo escondido e ardente. Será que um dia um deles vão ver que estão fazendo algo errado? Será que alguém vai descobrir?

.

.

.

.

Beijo De Travessura

.

Sinopse: Naruto é um típico adolescente não popular, nada inteligente, para não dizer completamente burro, estuda na classe F, a onde fica os alunos burros da escola, não gosta de esportes e é meio grosso, tem todos os defeitos que fazem as garotas ficarem longe dele.

Kushina é uma garota linda e super inteligente, extremamente popular, arranca suspiros de todos os garotos da escola além de ser admirada por todas as garotas, é a estudante numero um do Japão, e uma excelente tenista,tem todas as qualidades que atraem os garotos.

Um dia Naruto se declara a Kushina dando-lhe uma carta de amor, mas é rejeitado em frente de todos e aí decide desistir dela para sempre. Curiosamente no mesmo dia dá-se um terremoto que destrói a casa de Naruto e este e a sua família acabam indo viver na casa de Kushina.

Beijo de Travessura é uma fanfic Crossover Naruto com Itazura na Kiss, baseado na historia de Itazura na Kiss com os personagens de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter E A Ordem Dos Lords

Sinopse: Harry tem sua maior perda desde morte de seus pais! Ele se sente perdido e sozinho sem saber a onde ir, sua missão é quase impossível e agora parece mais distante! Quando finalmente decidi partir pra missão que Dumbledore deixou a ele a verdade é revelada.

Horrorizado e completamente decepcionado ele decidi cortas as cordas de seu fantoche, e seguir seus próprios passos, ele mesmo arrumar uma maneira de destruir Voldemort.

Acompanhe Harry Potter nessa aventura repleta de ação, suspense, drama e romance, a onde nosso herói buscara seu autoconhecimento e usar suas próprias forças para vencer o mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NJZ

.

A Lenda De Uma Era

.

Sinopse: O que aconteceria se um novo Shippuuden fosse construído? Uma nova história onde Naruto fosse tão poderoso, que seu próprio mestre o reconhece-se como um gênio ainda maior que o Yondaime Hokage?

O mundo se prepara para entrar em uma era de batalhas e dores, que poderão fazer as pessoas tomarem decisões que mudarão suas vidas para sempre, mas no meio de toda essa bagunça, surge um herói, um escolhido, aquele que guiará todos por um caminho de paz e luz, para um mundo onde todos se compreendam e se respeitem.

Romances, batalhas, aventuras, confusões e muito mais os aguardam nessa estória, essa é... A Lenda De Uma Era

.

.

.

Rompendo As Barreiras Do Amor

Sinopse: Diversos inimigos foram enfrentados, inúmeros combates haviam sido vencidos, e a guerra finalmente estava acabada, tudo estaria perfeito não é? Não... a verdade, é que ainda faltava algo, uma coisa que não podia ser encontrada em nenhum campo de batalha, tampouco descoberta em treinamentos, mas sim... no fundo do coração.

Depois de toda a batalha contra a Akatsuki ter terminado, e o mundo finalmente encontrar a sua tão merecida era de paz, o jovem Naruto encontra-se novamente em Konoha, agora rotulado como o maior herói de toda a história, seus méritos finalmente haviam sido reconhecidos por todos, as pessoas o admiravam como se fosse um Deus vivo, as mulheres o disputavam com tremenda fúria, e suas aventuras eram narradas para todo o mundo, mas mesmo tendo posse de tudo isso... um grande vazio preenchia o coração do Uzumaki.

Sem mais objetivos e sonhos para serem alcançados, Naruto perguntava-se todos os dias porque tinha a sensação de estar imcompleto consigo mesmo, mas no momento que uma conversa aparentemente normal é finalizada, ele percebe que finalmente parece estar encontrando a resposta que tanto procurava, só que o que ele não imaginava, é que essa resposta traria consigo grandes responsabilidades e dificuldades, que poderiam até mesmo se impor sobre o grande Uzumaki Naruto, e principalmente... sobre o seu coração.

Aventuras, intrigas, discussões, romances, aventuras e muito mais os aguardam nessa estória, que vai mostrar até onde pode chegar a capacidade de amar do ser humano, quebrando todos os tabus e regras de uma sociedade inteira, ensinando que quando se ama, não existem barreiras, essa é... Rompendo As Barreiras Do Amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Virá a fanfiction de Rikudou Sennin, com seu passado e os motivos de Amaterasu Oumikami, ou melhor, Yuki, ter sido confiada aos cuidados dele e com as memórias seladas, além do porque disso ^ ^

Avisarei o link da fanfiction do Rikudou e de Yuki, quando for responder aos reviews XDDDDDDDDD

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfiction e que dera, originou a mitologia, esta modificada levemente e mostrada em Especiais de Shokuzai, sendo a mitologia dos Especiais de Shokuzai, é utilizada nas fanfictions: Shokuzai e Crônicas do legendário Deus Naruto.

A mitologia da fanfiction Deuses, é utilizada, somente, na íntegra, pela fanfiction Futari no Kokoro, que em breve, sofrerá uma reedição...

Quando isso acontecer, enviarei MP a quem deixou review na fic Futari no Kokoro...

Assim, saberá quando postarei e o link, quando for publicar esse fic, cujo capítulo está em 40%

XDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigado a quem acompanhou essa fanfiction e teve a paciência, de esperar atualização...

Muito obrigada ^ ^

Beijos

T+


End file.
